


Stardew Valley: The Erotic Courtship of Shane

by hues_horizons



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Facials, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Size Kink, Spanking, Submission, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hues_horizons/pseuds/hues_horizons
Summary: The new farmer takes a shining to Shane, but will he have to compete with the town's other bachelors? Each chapter shows an erotic encounter between Shane and one (or even two *wink*) of the other townsmen.





	1. Clint and Shane's Steamy Night in the Mines

**Author's Note:**

> These works emerge from my deep, deep, deep love and attraction for Shane. I basically wanted to work out my fantasies of Shane through Shane.
> 
> Please comment with any suggested pairings and scenarios. Thanks!
> 
> Check out my published work--Waiting For Cayden--under the name Gabe Gavin!
> 
> Scheduling inaccuracies occur throughout. I take some liberties with the characters' schedules but try to remain true to their personalities and behavior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane recalls the steamy night he shared with the hulking Clint down in the mines. Clint does a great job maneuvering the tunnels and shafts...

Although Shane’s alcoholism was common knowledge among the villagers of Pelican Town, only a few knew of his more clandestine addiction. The few that knew also shared his proclivity for men. They would meet at the Spa, in the mines, beneath the cover of trees in Cindersap Forest, or rooms and apartments dotting the village and valley.  

By now, Shane had a mental map of where and when to meet what man: Alex at the Spa, mid-afternoon; Harvey in the early morning behind the Community Center; threesomes with Sebastian and Sam by the Mountain Lake, whenever they were feeling horny enough; Clint in the mines, nightly; the Wizard in his deep chambers whenever he decided his libidinal energy was beginning to wane; etc. He knew what they liked, how they liked it, and where they like it.

Of all the male villagers, the only man Shane didn’t know the scheduling whereabouts was the new farmer, Mikey. Shane didn’t even know if the guy was into guys. After that afternoon’s meeting at the JojaMart, he began to suspect that Mikey liked men, but he was never sure until he was sure. The risk of an untoward and unwelcome move could be risky in such a small town. Although more than half of the men here liked men, he did not know what the other half might think of him, nor had he any clue how the women would take the news. Emily had yet to get the hint.

Tonight he would subtly try to make a first move. Or, at least he would more intentionally probe what way the farmer leaned: former flings, past relationships, current interests, etc. Shane quietly sipped his beer by the fire. Mikey usually dropped by the saloon for a drink or two each night. He’d rebuffed the farmer’s attempts at friendliness for a while now.

He didn’t need another friend, and he didn’t need a new relationship. When Clint started getting too clingy after their fling by the underground lake, Shane knew he would have to double down on the asshole vibe to, like the oil of garlic, keep the more desperate ones away. Clint came to the saloon every night to keep tabs on Shane. Emily told Shane she suspected Clint had feelings for her but that she had her eyes on someone else and looked at Shane; he didn’t take the bait.

Shane took another sip of beer and looked to see Clint staring at him. At Shane’s dagger-eyes, Clint quickly looked down to stare at his beer.

It’s not that I hated that night by the lava lake. Clint had actually managed to make it fucking hot. The two had managed to stay in the saloon until closing time. They kept their distance from each other, but they both felt each other’s presence. Without a word, as Gus began to close the bar for the night, Clint rose from his table and made his way to the door; Shane followed close behind.

Into the cold fall air the two walked. Shane thought Clint was taking him to his back to his shop and apartment. Instead they arrived at the minecart beside the outside furnace. Clint heaved his body into the cart and extended his hand. Normally, Shane would’ve rolled his eyes and helped himself in, but, feeling especially lonely that night and struck by Clint’s sweetness, he allowed Clint his play at chivalry. He grabbed Clint’s warm hand and pushed himself into the cart.

Clint handled the cart with skill. As the two hurtled through the dark tunnels, Shane began to feel Clint’s hand make its way up his leg. Despite being so drunk, Shane instantly became hard. Something about the thrill of it all made Shane so aroused: the darkness, air whipping his hair, the dizziness of drink, the swiftness of the cart, the presence of such a strong man and that strong man’s desire for him. He completely gave himself up to Clint, who kept one hand on the gearshift and another on Shane crotch.

Before Clint could get too far, they arrived at the mine entrance. Clint got out of the cart and extended his arm. By this point, Shane didn’t give the gesture a second thought. He greedily grabbed Clint’s arm and let himself be led to the elevator.

The doors opened and the two walked in. Clint pushed a button and turned to Shane. As the descent began, the two simply stared at each other across the elevator. Clint took one step toward Shane and then another. The chivalrous hand became something else entirely as it shoved Shane against the elevator wall. His looming figure stood inches from Shane. He could smell the beer off his breath. Clint leaned his head down and shoved his tongue down Shane’s throat. Such an aggressive, artless move would normally be a turnoff for Shane, but after the cart ride and the swift descent through the earth, he again put aside the whole asshole charade and let himself be overwhelmed by the strong man.

In no time, the elevator stopped and the two walked into a warmer than expected chamber. Shane looked to the left to see a lake of lava bubbling and glowing. “Whoa.” Clint didn’t seemed phase by the sight. I guess he’s used to dealing with these heats, Shane thought.

Before Shane could say anything else, Clint grabbed Shane and shoved him to the ground. Where the fucked did the mildmannered blacksmith go?! Shane thought. He looked up at Clint, who eyes were ablaze from the glow of the lava. This man has so much desire for me, Shane thought. His cock was throbbing against his boxer briefs.

Clint finally spoke up. “Is this okay with you? Can I have you tonight? Can I have your right now?”

Shane slowly nodded his head.

“No, I need you to tell me, ‘Yes, you can have me tonight.’ Got it?”

Shane said, “Yes, you can have me tonight.”

“So I can fuck you tonight, right?”

Shane shook his head again.

“No, I need you to tell me.”

“Yes, you can fuck me tonight.”

“Good.” Clint rose to his knees and undid the buckles to his coveralls. He pushed the the flaps and the front to his waist. Shane’s eyes lingered on the chest hair sprouting from around his neck. Without another word, Clint reached down and unfastened the button to Shane’s shorts and then unzipped the zipper. He grabbed the band of the shorts and the boxer briefs below and unceremoniously yanked them off. With just his shirt and jacket, Shane lay on the ground with his stiff cock bobbing in the air.

“Good,” said Clint. He stroked Shane’s cock and dipped his forefinger into the gooey precum on the tip of Shane’s dick. “This should be enough.” Without another word, Clint shoved the lubricated finger into Shane’s ass.

Shane’s moan echoed throughout the chamber.

“Good, good,” said Clint. He leaned over and pushed Shane’s hair to the side and kissed his forehead. “You’re used to this, huh? You’ve been practicing, huh?”

Clint stood up and completely removed his coveralls. Shane saw dark, brown hair surrounding the thickest cock he’d ever seen. Although it wasn’t the longest, only around six inches, it far surpassed the girth of anything he’d seen. Clint went back to his knees and lifted Shane’s legs.

“We’re here for me and not you, got it? So this will only take a bit.” He bent his head down and spit on his cock. “This will help a little more.” And, looking to Shane with a smile, he shoved his cock in.

Shane at first yelped in pain, but he really wanted it so badly; Clint knew that, too, so he kepting pounding away. Eventually Shane’s asshole relaxed and he fully accepted the thick, throbbing cock. The cock barreled deep into Shane--out and in, out and in. His once hard cock went soft as this even greater man’s cock shoved deep within. Clint was right; it didn’t take long before Shane felt the warm gush of cum to rush into his ass. Shane joined him, and cum spurted and oozed over his chest.

Clint stood up and put on his coveralls. “I’m leaving now. You can join if you’d like. Otherwise, I’ll see you around.”

Dizzy with pleasure and alcohol, Shane just nodded. And soon, he was out like a light.

The next day Shane awoke and found Clint missing. He merely rode the elevator up and walked home. Luckily he didn’t have work that day. Marnie didn’t ask questions, and Shane put on his asshole charade so she wouldn’t even think he’d give any answers.

Despite the Alpha, Macho act, Clint started getting clingy with his attention, so finally Shane became that dependable asshole to him, like tonight, where Clint pathetically looks to him to repeat that one night.

Shane shook his head at the memory and took another swig from his bottle. The door opened and in walked Mikey, who tipped his hat to Gus and immediately made his way towards Shane.

_Perfect._

 


	2. Harvey: The Popper Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new farmer flirts with Shane. Shane recalls the time Harvey's examination led to an afternoon of passionate lovemaking.

Farmer Mikey walked across the saloon with a confidence Shane could only muster in his wildest dreams. Shane pulled his jacket tighter. His blue jacket was his security blanket; he only took it off when he had to change into his JojaMart wear. Farmer Mikey really is right, thought Shane: everything has a second side. The jacket that told everyone to _back the fuck off_ was the same jacket that gave Shane a home in this often terrifying and confusing world: what scares also comforts. Farmer Mikey didn’t wear his clothes like that: his pearl snap shirt, white-washed jeans, and dark brown stetson were an extension of his being rather than a protection of it.

Before arriving at Shane, he stood at the corner of the counter and double-tapped with his knuckles. Emily put down mug she was cleaning and silently raised her eyebrows once Mikey looked the other way.

“How can I help you?” Emily asked

“Can I have just one beer, please?”

“No problem!” Emily sang, cheerily.

“Thanks, babe,” replied Mikey, turning to look to Shane with a wink.

Emily quickly returned with a brimming mug of beer.

Farmer Mikey smiled at Emily and said, “Just put it on my tab. Thanks, dearie.”

He rose from the stool and made his way towards Shane.

“Well, Howdy,” said Mikey, taking a big sip of beer.

Shane didn’t know what to say. He ran through his rolodex of premade responses: asshole, sarcastic asshole, wounded asshole, self-righteous asshole...Oh, well, it looks like sarcastic asshole might work best, thought Shane.

“ _Howdy_ ,” said Shane, making sure his response dripped with sarcasm.

“Looks like you’re about through with your drink,” said Farmer Mikey. “Can I get you another?”

Shane hadn’t even realized his last two or three sips had been basically a miming of a full bottle.

 _Fuck_ , thought Shane. _When I sarcasm, I speak to kill. But when this guy does it, it’s completely play; he’s just having fun with me_.

Shane looked down at the empty bottle and laughed. “I hadn’t realized I was already empty.”

Without taking his eyes off Shane’s, Mikey rapped his knuckles against the bar counter.

“One more...well, one more of whatever he’s having.”

“No problem,” Emily answered, giving a confused look to Shane.

“Thank you,” said Shane, beginning to blush. He hoped Mikey would find the fire responsible for the warmth in his cheeks.

“Did you enjoy the poppers?” asked Mikey, a twinkle in his eyes.

I can play, too, thought Shane. “Yeah, I practically inhaled them,” said Shane, taking a sip of beer and smirking.

Mikey, in all of his confidence, seemed taken aback by Shane’s coy repartee.

“Really now?” smiled Mikey. “Spicy things tend to make me a little dizzy. Makes the whole experience a little more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

Emily looked on with pure confusion. Shane looked to her and back to Mikey. Straight men don’t use poppers, thought Shane. Or do they? Even if they do, they don’t engage in popper double entendre with other men. The only other person with whom Shane had ever talked about poppers was Harvey, and that’s because Shane didn’t know what Harvey was shoving up his nose every other minute when Shane was pounding him from behind.

***

Harvey called Shane into his office to go over the results of his physical.

“Thanks, Maru,” said Harvey, adjusting his glasses as Shane walked in, and Maru shut the door.

“Will this take long, doc?” asked Shane, staring up at Harvey from the examination table.

Harvey blushed and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I know it can be a pain coming to the doctor’s office, but after reviewing your bloodwork, and, well, reviewing how your diet, especially your _liquid_ diet might contribute to some of the numbers, I thought it was important that we discuss where we go from here.”

“You mean all the pizza and beer?” said Shane, with some disdain.

Harvey blushed again and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, yes, I can imagine that overconsumption of both frozen pizza and beer can contribute to the issues with blood pressure and cholesterol. I myself am partial to a frozen dinner every now and then, but it is of utmost importance that we get you started on a diet that is more diverse in fresh fruits and vegetables.” Harvey cleared his throat and looked down to the ground; his face was becoming bright red. “Of course, I don’t mind that you’ve become a little fuller. I personally find your beer belly, well, umm, attractive.” He quickly turned around and acted as if he was reviewing the documents attached to the clipboard.

“You want to feel it, doc?” asked Shane, a suggestive edge to his voice.

Harvey raised his head and turned around. He swallowed deep and asked, “I can?”

“Yeah, c’mere.”

Harvey hesitated. He looked to Shane to read his eyes. What he was about to do could have serious repercussions for his practice if Shane was yanking his chain.

“No, I’m serious. C’mere. I want you to feel it. I want you to hold it.”

Harvey heard the sincerity in his voice and immediately put his hand to Shane’s stomach.

Shane looked at Harvey as the doctor lifted his green shirt.

“God, it’s so beautiful,” said Harvey. He got to his knees and started to kiss Shane’s beer belly and held it like it was precious. He rubbed his face into it and licked it.

Shane started to feel his cock grow hard as Harvey’s hot breath neared his crotch.

“Do you want to do this all the way?” asked Shane.

Wordlessly, Harvey shook his head. He stood up and walked to the door.

He cleared his throat, opened the door, and called out into the reception area. “Hey, Maru, you can take the rest of the day off. Since Shane’s our last patient of the day, and I still have to go over a lot of information with him, you can go ahead and head out...Yeah, I’m certain. Enjoy the day! See you tomorrow.

He shut the door and turned to Shane with his finger over his lips. They waited until they heard Maru shut and lock the front door.

“Now, where were we?” Harvey got back to his knees and worship of Shane’s belly.

Shane didn’t know how much Harvey’s attention to his belly would turn him on. Shane’s cock throbbed in his boxer briefs. He looked down to see Harvey licking his belly and looking deep into his eyes.

Shane put his hand on Harvey’s head and pet the thick brown hair. After a minute of Harvey’s belly worship, Shane pushed Harvey’s head down to his crotch. Harvey licked the outline of Shane hard cock against his briefs and shorts.

“You want it?”

Harvey greedily shook his head.

“Then get it out and take it.”

Harvey hurriedly unbuttoned Shane’s shorts and pulled them down.

He again licked the outline of Shane dick through the underwear, lingering where precum began to soak through the underwear.

“C’mon, take it.”

Harvey obeyed and pulled down Shane’s underwear. He immediately took Shane’s cock into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure. He deep-throated the cock and held it deep in his throat. He exhaled and let the cock slip out. He looked at the head of the dick with love and licked the precum off with his tongue. He put the cock back into his mouth and bobbed his mouth up and down over the shaft of Shane’s dick.

“I don’t want to cum just yet,” said Shane, lifting the doctor to his feet. “Take me upstairs.”

Harvey flipped off the lights and led Shane upstairs to his apartment. He shut the door and got back to his knees.

“No, no, no, no,” said Shane. “It’s my turn.” Harvey rose to his feet, expecting Shane to got for his crotch.

“No, I’m not starting there.” He flipped Harvey around and bent him over the bed. “I’ve heard about how you like it.”

Shane reached around the doctor and undid the buckle and slid down the khaki pants. The doctor wore sensible black boxer briefs. Not for long, thought Shane, and slid the boxers down, exposing and round, pale ass. Shane spread the ass cheeks apart to see dark brown hair surrounding the hole.

“Beautiful,” said Shane. He spit into the hole and dug his tongue inside.

Harvey shivered with pleasure and moaned loudly. “Oh my GOD,” he cried. “I love this so much.”

Shane rolled his tongue around the hole, wetting the hair that surrounded the tight pink hole. Shane loved this deep-man smell; he inhaled deeply. As he continued eating out Harvey’s ass, with one hand he stroked the doctor’s dick and with the other he stroked his own. He leaned down and slid his tongue from Harvey’s balls, over the perineum, and back into the asshole.

Harvey kept muttering, “Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Shane smacked Harvey’s ass and spread the cheeks as wide as possible and dug his tongue in deep.

Shane noticed Harvey reaching for something from his bedside table. He looked over Harvey’s ass to see Harvey pull as small bottle or vial from the drawer. Balancing on his elbows, Harvey unscrewed the cap and raised the bottle to his nose. He closed the opposite nostril and breathed in deeply.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows and kept licking the thick, juicy cunt between Harvey’s round ass--richer than the palest ale. Harvey moaned louder before.

What was in that bottle, Shane wondered.

He could feel that Harvey was now completely relaxed. The uptight doctor now moaned and squirmed with total abandon.

Shane rose to his feet and wiped at his mouth. Harvey pushed his ass back from more contact.

“Be patient,” Shane said.

He stroked his dick and began to slowly insert it into Harvey’s ass.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god…” the doctor said in response. He took another deep whiff from the bottle.

Shane plunged all the way in.

The doctor’s knees trembled in pleasure and he totally collapsed onto the bed.

Shane turned him onto his back. The doctor’s face was completely flush. Beads of sweat lined his forehead. Harvey’s moustache glistened in the afternoon light.

Shane bent over Harvey and slowly began to undo his tie. The doctor tried to help Shane take it off, but Shane pushed his hand away. Shane yanked it off and wrapped it around his hand. He began work on the buttons and fully undid the shirt and pulled it off with the coat jacket. With Harvey’s tie, he bound the doctor’s hands together and tied them to the bedpost. Harvey looked worriedly at the bottle.

“What the fuck is this stuff, anyway?” Shane asked.

Harvey cleared his throat. “Poppers. Alkyl nitrates. Upon inhalation, the sexual experience is heightened.”

Shane said, “Hmm,” and looked at the bottle. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you.”

Shane put the bottle up to the doctor’s nose. Harvey inhaled and closed his eyes.

Shane put the bottle to his nose and did as Harvey. He suddenly felt very dizzy but excitedly grabbed his dick and inched it towards Harvey’s hole. He spread the doctor’s legs wide open and completely plunged his hard cock in. This head was light and his entire body felt warm, like being under one of the Wizard’s “enhancement” spells.

“Oh fuck,” said Shane. “This stuff is legit.”

The doctor only nodded his head. At this point, he was more concerned with his pleasure than anything else.

He wanted more and more of Harvey’s ass. He wanted the doctor’s ass to completely swallow his dick. He pumped in and out, in and out while Harvey quietly moaned. His glasses began to fog. That turned Shane on even more, so he pounded harder and harder, making Harvey’s glasses become askew. He looked down to see his cock plunge in and out of the doctor’s hole and noticed his belly jiggling with each thrust. Huh, Shane thought, that is pretty hot.

He looked back to see that Harvey was noticing the same thing. That only motivated to keep fucking the doctor. Shane was beginning to sweat from the effort of steadily fucking and keeping Harvey’s legs in the air. He momentarily stopped to wipe the sweat from Harvey’s face and for both of them to re-inhale the poppers; he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, and by the way the doctor was squirming, it seemed like he couldn’t either.

“Are you gonna…?” asked Shane, and the doctor nodded in reply.

“Good, ‘cause I am, too.”

Not even a second later, a stream of cum flew out of Harvey pink cock and coated his glasses and moustache. The sight made Shane cum in response. He loved imagining all of his cum flooding that beautiful cunt. After it was all out him, he collapsed by the doctor and undid the doctor’s hands from the bedpost. He leaned over, licked the cum off the doctor’s moustache, and kissed him on the lips.

“Thanks,” said Shane.

Harvey smiled and blushed in reply.

Looking at the model airplanes Shane thought, I’d want to date the guy if he wasn’t such a nerd.

***

But Farmer Mikey, his face glowing from the fire, was something else entirely. Harvey was _cute_ , but the farmer was _hot_ . Knee-trembling, cock-engorging _hot_.

“Well, I better head off now. Got an early start tomorrow.” He winked at Shane and, with one last gulp, finished his beer. He placed the empty mug onto the counter, tipped his hat to Emily and made his way to the door.

“What was…” began Emily.

“One sec,” was all gave in reply. He followed the farmer out into the cool night air.

Farmer Mikey turned around with a grin that said he was expecting as much.

“Not tonight, bud.” was all he said and turned back around.

“But, wait…” said Shane.

The farmer turned around and walked right up to Shane, inches away from his face.

Without a word, he grabbed Shane’s hand. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and then proceeded to shove Shane’s hands down the front of his blue jeans, beneath the farmer’s underwear. He didn’t break eye contact the entire time. Shane reached down into the dark warmth of the farmer’s crotch and felt a flaccid but huge cock hanging down.

Mikey pulled Shane out from his pants, tipped his hat, and rode off on his horse.

Shane was left stunned in the darkness.

_Fuck._

  



	3. When Mikey and Shane Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane recalls when he first met the Farmer and first fell in love with him.

Shane realized he had had too many beers the moment he woke up. Shifting uncomfortably, he rubbed his eyes and looked to the window. Bright morning light bordered the closed blinds. He sat up with a moan; his stomach felt sour. He scratched his bare chest and turned his feet to the ground. He heard Jas talking to Marnie in the kitchen.  _What time is it?_ He searched the sheets for his phone. Turning it over he saw 8:24am and five texts from the new farmer in town.

_Shit. What was I even saying?_

He dropped back onto his bed and slowly mustered the energy to roll out of bed. He looked at his half naked body in the mirror. His belly was beginning to hang over the band of his boxer briefs. Even his underwear was starting to feel a little tight around his thighs. He held his little beer belly in his hands, sucked in to look skinnier, and relaxed:  _Eh, fuck it._

 _Got to be at the JojaMart in 30 minutes._ He put on his uniform, took a quick peek at the chickens, ruffled Jas’ hair as she ate her toast and spiceberry jam, and headed for work.

 _The day is so beautiful, this town is so beautiful, and I’m just...ugly._ The breeze off the ocean tousled his hair. Birds chirped as they worked busily from tree to tree. He heard Leah banging on something in her cottage, maybe another statue, another piece that would confound yet inspire. _Everyone is so productive. They contribute, but I’m just worthless. Jas doesn’t think so now, but eventually she’ll see that I’m a loser. Aunt Marnie just pities me. I know she doesn’t mean anything by it, and it’s out of love, but she scrutinizes me as much as everyone else in this town. Well, not everyone._

As Shane passed the sign that pointed towards town, he heard a thudding sound that grew louder and louder. Coming around the bend was Farmer Mikey on his horse.  _Shit_ ,  _I never read those texts_. He quickly hid behind the nearest tree. Mikey bounded by, heading to Cindersap Forest or back to his homestead. Once he saw he was in the clear, Shane headed back to the path.  _It’s now or never_. Shane unlocked his phone and read his conversation with Mikey.

Shane: I’m sorry I’ve been so rude to you for the past year…

Mikey: It’s no problem! Don’t worry about it.

Shane: Really. THere’s no excuse. I’ve been a complete asshole. It’s been a rough year… well, a rough life... and it actually has been getting a little better because of you.

Mikey: What do you mean?

Shane: That night you found me by the pond. I don’t know… it’s given me a new perspective.

Mikey: I hope you don’t think I’m being pushy or anything.

Shane: No, no, not at all. You’ve been able to see things in me that I haven’t been able to articulate.

Mikey: I think that after all those years working that office job just really forced me to discover who I was.

Mikey: That’s not to say that you don’t know who you are. Those qualities in me that I was beginning to hate, I decided to see those same qualities in a different light.

Mikey: Instead of seeing my drive and non-stop work ethic as me selling my soul to “The Man,” I decided to see that drivenness as a gift I’ve inherited. Maybe from my parents, maybe even from my grandpa. Who knows.

Mikey: I just think that those qualities you need to see those qualities you don’t like in yourself--what you see as rudeness--as a protectiveness that can be better used elsewhere.

Mikey: Does that make sense? Haha sorry for rambling.

It did make sense… Ever since Jas and the chickens entered his life, especially Charlie, Shane began approaching the world differently. Before it was just getting by or feeling something or feeling nothing, but the morning had begun to pull him out of bed. That’s how it had been for the past three weeks, even since the night at the pond. The days began to swell with promise, but as Mikey said, there are two sides to everything, and he felt the higher the rise, the greater the fall; and Shane’s fear of the fall was greater than the fear of the nothing.

He’d made friends with the nothingness and failure.

Shane walked by the cemetery and saw Mayor Lewis busily working among the planters beside his front door. The relationship of images between the cemetery and ole’ Lewis’s could not be more on the nose. Why be so productive when everything will finally end? If I were to look at the other way, as Mikey would suggest, I could see the question posed a little differently: why NOT be so productive when everything ends in death?

But what can I do? As he neared the over the mountain lake river, a minute from JojaMart, Shane felt the urge to stop on the bridge and stare and think, but Morris would finally fire him if he was late again. Ever since that one customer said she smelled alcohol on his breath, Shane had been on thin ice.

And I could be productive, sure. But at the JojaMart? What a corporate leech! Especially just a small town. It’s one thing in Zuzu City, but Stardew Valley and Pelican Town are...well, it’s fragile. He hated this place at first, but like Jas and the chickens, its vulnerability became its greatest asset, its greatest beauty. And someone needs to protect that.

The the doors slid open, and he walked past that sneering Morris, who immediately checked his swatch with a disapproving glance.  _You don’t own all of my fucking time_. He clocked in and began stalking the shelves. Someone needs to protect the fragility of this place, and I’m not helping Pelican, I’m hurting it, can by can by can by can.

Mikey’s work, on his farm, in the mines, by the riverside or on the docks with Willy, all that actually gave to the town and its people. He enriched Clint’s mineral stores, or Pierre’s pantry. And me? Just frozen pizzas from the JojaMart. I guess Gus makes a pretty penny from all that beer.  _Fuck_ , I’m an alcoholic. I would be afraid to lose everything, but this job is really all I have. And Jas and Charlie. But, if I do like Mikey says, instead of thinking “all I have” I could think “I have all. Hmm.”

The shop door rung as a customer entered. Probably Clint for his nightly frozen meal. Poor thing. Shane shook his head in that shared sadness but realized that someone was standing over him as he was reaching into a box for more cans. He looked up.

Farmer Mikey stood over him, smiling. “Hey, buddy.”

Shane’s resting bitch face broke and smirked. “Hey.” He put his hand behind his head and said, “Sorry about last night.”

Mikey just smiled. “No worries, man. I’m sorry that I just kept rambling on and on.” He laughed and helped Shane to his feet.

Somehow Mikey can grow stubble and look rugged, and I just look like a complete fucking mess, thought Shane. He looked over to Mikey’s lips and eyes, and something in his chest grew tight.

“Sorry,” said Mikey. He looked back to Morris, who was staring disapprovingly at the pair, and looked back to Mikey and continued, “I don’t want to get your in trouble. I just came by to bring you these.” He handed Shane a to-go container. Shane opened the lid to see jalapeño poppers.

“I thought this would help your stomach after last night.” He smiled, winked, and slapped Shane on his shoulders. “Have a good one.”

As he walked out against the bright sunlight, he tipped his hat to Morris and jumped back on his horse.

Standing there with the aroma of the poppers lifting to his nose, Shane thought, “Am I being courted by a farmer?”


	4. Alex and Shane's "Exercise" in the Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane remembers how he worshipped Alex in the spa's weight room. He plans how to confront the farmer.

But what was it about Shane that the farmer found so irresistible?

Shane spent a restless night staring up at his ceiling wondering why the farmer seemingly chose  _ him.  _

Maybe he’s just messing with me, Shane considered. At such a thought his heart and stomach sank.  _ Fuck _ , Shane thought grabbing the nearby pillow and shoving in onto his face.  _ Here come the childhood memories _ … Before the deluge of the usual humiliating and painful memories could rise to his consciousness, Shane remembered how the farmer, just that night, had grabbed Shane’s hand and shoved it down the front of his pants. Shane remembered how huge the soft, hung cock felt in his hands. Remembering the sensation of the girth, Shane’s cock twitched. 

Shane was lying on his bed in only a black undershirt and short black trunks. He looked over to see the bright moon trying to shine into his room. Every once and awhile a chicken would give a muffled squawk. Shane would smirk every time:  _ I love those little fuckers. _

He turned over onto his stomach and rested his chin against his hands. The farmer wouldn’t let me feel his dick just to try to mess with me, right? Shane considered the thought. No, that wouldn’t make any sense. His insecurities let him doubt the farmer’s interest in him with a new line of logic: but even if he likes guys, why me? Why not any of the other men in the town? 

Harvey is so smart and cute; Clint is strong and hardworking, needy, sure, but so am I, I just hide it better than him. And Alex… Shane’s asshole tightened as he remembered the afternoon with Alex at the spa. Shane looked over to his round ass shining in the moonlight. I’m insecure about a lot things, Shane thought, but roundness and fatness of my ass is not one of them. Alex definitely couldn’t get enough of it that afternoon. 

***

Shane had started to make it a habit of visiting the spa after his shift at the JojaMart and before he made his way to the saloon. Something about the combination of hot steam and beer made Shane so relaxed--not just in his body but in his mind, too. Every once and a while Shane would notice Alex working lifting weights in the room next to the spa. Intimidated by the jock’s body, Shane would change into his trunks in one of the stalls and quickly rush into the spa. Shane loved gridball, but he would never have the body for it.

Shane began to notice that Alex would be lifting weights more and more frequently in those late afternoons after his JojaMart shift. Maybe this is just a more convenient time for him, Shane thought. Every time he passed the weightroom Shane noticed that Alex was staring intently at him as would snatch the bar. In the week that followed, Alex began to wear fewer and more slutty clothes. At first, Alex just started working out shirtless. As Shane passed by to the spa, he would noticed how the sweat glistened off the jock’s tan, tight pecs and gather to droplets on his hard, dark nipples; Shane’s mouth began to water as he imagined those thick nipples in his mouth. After one particularly stressful shift, Shane couldn’t wait and had to jerk off in the spa, imagining he was sucking on the jock’s nipples. Once he came, the cum gushing over his chest, he looked over to see Alex staring at him through the spa window.  _ Fuck _ , Shane thought, embarrassed by what he had allowed Alex to see. 

The next day he almost considered skipping the spa altogether and heading straight to the saloon, but after the day he’d had--Morris riding his ass and dropping an entire case of Joja Cola all over the laminate floor--he knew he was going to need to relax, no matter what Alex might think of him. 

As Shane opened the door to the men’s room at the spa, he heard the familiar clang of weights. So Alex  _ is  _ here today, Shane thought with an eyeroll. He hurried into a stall and changed into his swim trunks. He thought about what he could say to Alex. Jocks like Alex were such fucking assholes to him throughout school, always messing with him and calling him “punk-ass fag” or “goth fag” over and over until the point where Shane yelled back, “I can’t be both! Pick one, you prep-ass bitches.” Boy did he get a beating that day…

He left the stall and walked to the weightroom. He was forming the “Hey” of “Hey, I’m sorry about yesterday” in his mouth when he turned the corner to see Alex, lifting weights in just a plain white jockstrap. Shane’s mouth dropped. Before him was the body of the Greek gods of his wildest fantasies, almost completely naked. Sweat completely coated every single bulging muscle. The pouch of the jockstrap was bulging with its own muscle. 

“What were you saying?” was all Alex said.

“I was just saying…” 

“Do you like lifting?” Alex asked, a suggestive tone giving an edge to his voice. 

“I don’t...I’ve never…” 

“No,” replied Alex. “I’m asking you if you like lifting?” 

Shane understood. 

“Yeah, I do like lifting.” 

“Awesome. Let me spot you.” He pat the weight bench. “Why don’t you lie down.”

Shane obeyed. 

“We’ll start you off light.” Alex walked over to the racks of weights and pulled off two weights from the bottom row. To reach the weights, he had to bend down to his knees. Shane turned his head over to see the jock’s strong, muscled ass spread open to reveal the pinkest hole. 

“Here we go,” said Alex. He racked them and moved to stand over Shane’s head. Shane could feel the heat radiating from the pouch of Alex’s jockstrap. 

“Okay, I’m trying to think how many reps we should start you with. Maybe…”

Before Alex could say another word, Shane’s tongue began exploring the pouch of the jockstrap. 

“There we go,” said Alex. “I was wondering when you’d start.”

Shane inhaled as much of the musk of this jock’s crotch as he could. All that man-smell and sweat soaking the jock’s athletic supporter. Shane’s tongue search where the straps and the pouch met, moved it over with this tongue, and dug it into the sweaty athlete’s hole.

“Mhmm,” Alex responded. “Worship that hole.”

Shane’s curiosity got the best of him, though. He needed to know what the jock’s cock looked like. Shane pulled down the jock and let Alex’s thick cock flop over his face.  _ Fuck _ , Shane though thought, he’s uncut. Shane greedily dug his tongue into the space between the balls and the hole, loving the heft of the big balls against his face. Although Alex was clearly hard, the weight of the cock made it bend downwards, perfectly placed for Shane to tongue inside the foreskin. Shane looked up to see Alex twisting and pinching his own nipples. 

_ This arrogant jock loves to be worshipped _ , Shane thought,  _ and I am happy to oblige _ .

Shane let the whole cock dip into his mouth. He let the huge cock snake into this throat. He tightened his lips around the throbbing shaft. Alex continued to lightly pinch his own nipples; his eyes were closed and he raised his face to the ceiling as he continued to pump his cock into Shane’s throat.

He pulled out his cock and pulled Shane up, manuving the two of them to straddle the bench, facing each other. Alex grabbed Shane by the face and shoved his mouth onto his nipples. Shane shivered in pleasure as he sucked the big round nipples on the jock’s enormous pecs. This guy is used to pain, thought Shane. Let’s see what he thinks about this. Shane proceeded to give a little bite to the nipple. Alex moaned in pleasure. Just as I suspected, thought Shane. He bit ever harder onto the nipple and swirled his tongue around the tip. In response, Alex shoved Shane face harder into his pecs. 

After enough attention had been given to Alex’s left nipple, he moved Shane over to the right. Shane happily bit and sucked Alex’s other nipple with the same tender care. 

Without warning, Alex pulled Shane was from his nipple and pushed him onto the bench. He grabbed Shane’s feet and shoved them into the air. Shane’s hole began to tight and relax, tighten and relax in expectation of the jock’s thick uncut cock. 

Alex undid Shane’s swim shorts and pulled them off. Shane felt exposed. He was beginning to get a little pudgy. Sure, some guys like Harvey liked the chubbiness, but Alex? The guy with the body of a Greek god? I doubt it. 

Almost as if in response, Alex stood up and surveyed Shane’s body like it was a work of art. He got down to his knees, stuck out his tongue, started at Shane’s hole, and licked the entirety of his body all the way to his ear where he whispered, “You’re beautiful.” 

With that, Shane’s asshole completely relaxed. It was good timing, too, because not even a second later, Shane began shoving his uncut dick up Shane’s ass. It took a second, but the walls of Shane’s asshole finally relaxed and fully let the jock’s dick inside. 

Alex was still twerking his nipples as he slowly began to pump into Shane, who moaned in ecstasy as he was taken over by this jock. Shane felt fully like an object, like a piece of exercise equipment Alex used as part of his daily routine. This really was like exercise for Alex, Shane thought, he’s just pumping away at me like it’s nothing. He’s getting in his workout on me and I _fucking love_ _it; I love being used by this jock_. 

Alex quickly pulled out his dick, lifted Shane up, and turn him onto his knees with his chubby stomach resting on the edge of the bench. Alex moved to Shane’s side, pulled back his arm, and smacked Shane’s ass with everything he had. 

_ Fuck!  _ Shane quietly muttered beneath his breath. It hurt so fucking bad but he wanted more of it. Luckily, Alex smacked him two or three more time until Shane’s ass became raw and pink. Precum poured out of Shane’s limp cock. He had no idea that that would’ve turned him on so much. 

Alex plunged his cock back and began slamming Shane’s ass. All Shane could do was take every single second of the pounding with joy. It seemed like ages that Alex was fucking him. This guy has so much stamina. Shane didn’t know how much longer he could take it. His whole body was beginning to shake at the overload of pleasure. Luckily, Alex finally gave Shane his load. It seemed like he was pouring buckets and buckets of cum into Shane’s ass. How long had it been since Alex came?

Without a word, Alex pulled out, got dressed, and walked out of the spa. Shane took a shower, changed into his shorts, shirt, and jacket and headed to the saloon. It’s a good thing I stand and drink, thought Shane, I sure as hell could sit down tonight…

***

Shane was rubbing his asshole through his underwear at the memory. Ugh, I guess I should go to sleep, he thought. There’s only one way to finally find out whether the farmer was into him or not: ask him. Maybe I could get something from the Wizard to help me get the courage to confront the farmer, thought Shane. After everything I did for the Wizard that night, I deserve at least a potion or two...

  
  



	5. The Wizard Works Shane's Wand pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard catches Shane pleasuring himself. Shane goes to the Tower to find the Wizard naked. What will happen once Shane enters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is inspired in part from sharadaskye's "Making Magic Happen"

Shane only knew about the Wizard through rumor until gifts started to appear in Marnie’s mail addressed specifically to “Shane, the Young Adept of the Ranch.” At any town event, Shane would see, almost as if imagined, a man with a flash of purple hair appear and disappear in the corner of his eye.

When he finally asked and confessed to Emily, “I keep seeing a flash of purple in the corner of my eyes at every town gathering. Am I beginning to see things?”

Ever since Shane’s drinking problem began, he tended to believe anything anyone said about the decisions and perceptions he made after seven in the evening.

“No,” replied Emily. “That’s just the Wizard.”

Sitting at the corner of the counter in the Stardrop Saloon, Shane choked on his beer. “I’m sorry, did you say, ‘That’s just the Wizard’?”

Emily furrowed her brow, “Do you not have any wizards or witches where you’re from?”

Shane replied with his own furrowed brow: “No, we don’t. You do know that it’s unusual to have wizards and witches walking around, right?”

Drying a mug, she said, “It’s weird that you’d say that. The Wizard usually only makes himself known to people he’s attracted to. Phew, that was one terrifying summer...”

Shane took a sip of his ale and looked to the middle distance in wonder: hmm.

That night, Shane went to bed as usual: five beers down and tab of benadryl. He considered jerking off before bed since he was feeling especially lonely and horny. Back to an empty bed in my aunt’s house in the middle of fucking nowhere, Shane thought.

He sighed and reached his hand into his underwear to feel his semi-hard dick. He closed his eyes and remembered how, earlier that night at the Stardrop, Gus had dropped his dishrag. Shane normally wasn’t into to guys that old, but when Gus bent over to pick the rag over, Shane saw how mouthwateringly huge Gus’s ass was, stretching out the khakis and revealing the imprint of his briefs beneath. Beginning to stroke his hardening dick, Shane imagined pulling Gus’s white briefs down and dipping his tongue between the those enormous ass cheeks...

Suddenly, Shane heard a ruckus outside his window. He shoved his dick back into his briefs and rushed to look out the window. Sam had once spied on him before, and Shane wasn’t going to make sure the perv wasn’t at it again after he finally gave the guy what he wanted. Instead, staring back at him was a purple-haired man, sporting a black robe and a black hat emblazoned with a strange symbol.

“What the _FUCK?!_ ” Shane said, “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“I am Rasmodius,” replied the stranger. “Seeker of the arcane truths.”

“Are you the Wizard?” asked Shane.

The man merely said, “Come to my tower,” and walked away from the window.

I’m definitely not going to bed after that, Shane thought, and quickly dressed himself in his shorts and trusty jacket.  

Even though it was dark, it was hard to miss the Wizard’s tower. Even from Sebastian’s place you could see the tip of the tower jutting into the sky.

Shane was glad we was wearing his jacket, even though he’d have worn it regardless of the chill autumn air. Is it okay to wear flip-flops to a wizard’s tower? Shane wondered, as the smack of his flip-flops echoed through the forest.

Shane had heard a new farmer had recently moved into the empty lot behind his aunt’s place. Torches now could be seen glowing in night. Hope he has fun clearing out that shithole, Shane thought as he passed the pond he’d often frequent for some beer-time alone, when the Stardrop would get too busy.

What could the Wizard want with me, Shane wondered, looking up to see candlelight glowing from a high window as he neared the Tower. What had Emily said? He only makes himself known people he’s attracted to? Is the Wizard into me? He looked like he was kind of old...at the same time...he remembered jerking off to the image of Gus. Fuck, am I gross for imagining eating out Gus? Shane wondered as he walked up the stairs to the front door.

Before Shane could even knock, the door swung open revealing the stranger from the window. The Wizard was still wearing the robe but now it was fully open, and the man was wearing nothing beneath.

Shane’s mouth dropped as he looked down to see the hugest cock he’d ever seen surrounded by tufts of purple pubic hair.

“Come in.”

  



	6. The Wizard Works Shane's Wand pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard explains to Shane the properties of his magic and the purpose for Shane's visit. The Wizard takes some "essence" from Shane's "void," and Shane chokes down some of the Wizard's essence.

Shane continued to stare at the Wizard’s uncut cock, wordless. The Wizard spoke up, bolting Shane Shane upright to immediately become self-conscious at his lustful gaping, “You might have been curious as to why I called you to my Tower.”

“Umm,” Shane cleared his throat, “Yeah, I was a little...I guess curious…”

“Come in, come in, Young One,” interrupted the Wizard, reaching out his arm to pull the shocked Shane inside. 

In so doing, the Wizard revealed more of his naked body. For an older man, potentially ancient, Shane considered, he is fucking  _ ripped _ . His pecs were plump and abs defined. His entire chest and stomach were coated in a fine dusting of purple hair that led, across a firm and rounded Apollo’s belt, to the forest of hair that surrounded the long and girthy cock that had struck Shane speechless.  

After Shane entered, the Wizard looked out into the darkness and looked to the left and to the right with suspicious, furrowed eyes and slammed the door shut. 

The aromas surrounding Shane were both revolting and intoxicating in allure. He made sure the Wizard was looking the other as he adjusted his swollen cock in his underwear. From the outside, the Tower looked abandoned, but Shane looked around to see a well-lived chamber. A cauldron glowing and spewing green mist seemed to boil on a burning stack of logs placed directly on the wooden floor. The other source of light in the dim room was a fireplace in the corner of the room that burned before a square of the floor made, unlike the rest of the room, with stone and emblazoned with an intricate, wide circle. Shane suddenly became aware of his leering.

He turned to see the Wizard stonily staring at him with the utmost concentration. Despite the frozen stare, Shane noticed a subtle movement stirring the Wizard’s robe. With his left hand, the Wizard was slowly and steadily stroking his cock. 

“I’m sorry,” said Shane. “But really, what the  _ fuck  _ is happening. Do you just want to hookup?” 

“I do not ‘hook up,’” responded the Wizard. 

“Do you just want to stare at me while you get off?” tried Shane. “You’re just like Sam.”

“The blonde one? Yes, sometimes the watcher is watched. No, my interest is not in observation. That part of my task is now complete. I now must make contact.” 

“Contact?” 

“Yes, contact. You see, the substance of my magical abilities is mostly emotional. Although I can pierce and travel through other dimensions, the source of my power on this plane is in empathic probing, saturation, and resonation.”

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about,” said Shane. 

“The fabric of the human social world is emotional, so my natural abilities, so as to  _ persuade _ , must resonate with the surrounding emotional world. I interact with the world hydraulically. In other words, I am a conduit through which emotions wax and wane. Sometimes, too much of one emotional builds up in my...system, let’s say, and I must release it into a person whose dominant emotional state can resonate with my own.”

“So what does this have to do with me?” asked Shane. 

“Because of my recent dealings with the welfare of other creatures in distance lands, dealings of a most tragic nature, there has been an excess, a buildup, you could say, of sadness that must be released.”

“So just fucking drink and cry like the rest of us,” responded Shane, disliking the direction of the conversation.

“Unfortunately, or fortunately for some, I can only libidinally release the excesses of emotions. And since you are a person whose dominate nature is that of sadness, I’ve decided that you would be the best vessel in which to pump the sadness.” 

“So, you’re giving all your sadness to me? So, you’re wanting to make me more depressed?”

No, and no. I have to keep some sadness for myself, and, the process of being pumped with the emotion is actually comforting. We will  _ know  _ each other through the sadness. If we think of it in metaphysical or mathematical terms, the negativity of your emotion multiplied by mine creates a positive emotion. We need a combination of both negative and positive emotions to be balanced.”

Shane didn’t know what it would be like to feel emotions as he had before he’d entered the consuming blackness that characterized his way of navigating the world, but he wanted to give it a shot. 

“Okay, I consent. So, how do we make this happen?”

“Since it is I that must release, and not the other way around, I must insert my phallus, a physical presence, into an absence, a void.”

“So, you’re saying you’re going to fuck me, is that right?”

“Yes, in your terms, I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Honestly though,” said Shane. “I don’t know how it’s gonna happen. Your dick is like, ten inches long and the width of a beer can. I don’t see how I’m going to get that up my ass.”

“Yes, the size of my, as you say,  _ dick _ , has often proved challenging for insertion. But, I have created a concoction that will assist in the process.”

“Alcohol?” asked Shane, remembering how drinking had helped him learn to relax and take a dick.

“No, it is not alcohol. It is a potion that will allow for, whatever comes in contact with my phallus, to relax and expand. It can be potentially dangerous, so we must be careful. To begin the process, I must first take some of the material for the area of contact. I will need to bend you over and, with my tongue, probe between your buttocks to gather the void’s essence that will go into the potion. So, if you could.”

By this point, Shane felt he’d already agreed to the unbelievable, so, staring at the Wizard who continued to stroke his enormous cock, he slowly unfastened his belt and button, unzipped his shorts and pulled them down. Bunched at his feet, Shane tossed them aside with his foot. The Wizard’s gaze betrayed no emotion besides an intensity that looked exactly like desire. Shane grabbed the band of his black briefs and slowly lowered them to the ground and kicked them to the side. Shane’s six inch hard dick looked tiny compared to that of the Wizard’s. Well, he not after my dick.”

He stared defiantly back at the Wizard. 

“Now, turn around,” commanded the Wizard.

Shane obeyed. 

“Now, bend over that stool,” he continued.

The Wizard stepped to Shane and bent onto his knees. Shane could see, from between his legs, the huge cock bobbing, precum beginning to dribble down, as he felt hot air blowing on his hole. The Wizard spread open Shane’s cheeks, paused, and dipped in his tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” replied Shane; the Wizard knew how to eat out ass, thought Shane. 

The Wizard swirled his tongue up and down Shane’s crack and returned back to his hole where he almost drilled the moist tongue inside Shane.

Without warning, the Wizard stood up and spit into the cauldron. “That should be enough.” 

Shane was dizzy with pleasure but looked behind him and asked, “What?”

“I need your void essence and you need mine if the potion is to work. So, now you need some of mine. Sit down on the stool.” 

Shane obeyed as the Wizard’s veiny, uncut cock bobbed with each step towards Shane’s mouth. 

“I must warn you,” said the Wizard. “My semen and pre-seminal fluids will contain an excess of melancholy, so, this tasting and consumption by oral means will cause temporary sadness. That is until I insert my phallus into your void.”

What’s the difference between this melancholy fluid and my nightly barrel of beer, Shane thought.

Shane opened his mouth as wide as he could to allow for entrance of the Wizard’s cock. Some precum already glowed on the head of the uncut dick.

“Ready?” asked the Wizard. 

Shane shook his head, and the Wizard began shoving himself into Shane’s mouth. 

Shane immediately wanted to gag at the enormity of the cock. It basically took up the entirety or his mouth and was threatening to clog his throat. Shane’s watering eyes looked up to the Wizard whose face remained stony with concentration. Shane was about to pull off the dick, but the moment his tongue tasted the precum, he wanted more. There was another way to describe it, thought Shane: the Wizard’s cum was delicious; he needed more and more.

To squeeze more precum out of the Wizard, Shane began to pump his mouth over the cock; he needed more and more of the tasty cum. It had the same effect on Shane as did beer; although it made him sad, he wanted more and more of it. Fuck, reflected Shane, I don’t want to become an addict for the Wizard’s cum. But he couldn’t help it; Shane stretched his mouth wider and wider to get more of the Wizard’s girth inside his mouth and throat. He began to smell the scent of the Wizard’s pubic hair. It gave off an aroma of incense that combined with musky aroma of a man’s crotch. Shane wanted to bury his nose into hair and deeply inhale. 

Before he could shove more than half of the Wizard’s dick into his mouth and throat, the Wizard pulled him off. Shane almost grew angry and cursed at the Wizard for doing so, but remembering the intent of the exercise, he merely looked at the Wizard for the next instructions. 

“Now, spit into the cauldron.”

Shane obeyed, and the cauldron began to glow at the entry of Shane’s spit mixed with Wizard’s precum. 

“And now,” said the Wizard, smiling for the first time since they met, “Now comes the fun part.” The Wizard’s dick started shaking as a low laugh began for grow from his trembling stomach. 

  
  



	7. The Wizard Works Shane's Wand pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard binds Shane to a table in preparation for the insertion of his staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not know that Shane's encounter with the Wizard would become so lengthy! The next installment should wrap up Shane's time with the Wizard

Shane’s stomach dropped.  _ Fuck _ , is this about to get dangerous? 

“What’s so fucking funny?” Shane asked, failing to hide his fear behind anger. 

The Wizard immediately ceased his laugher. “Oh, nothing,” he replied. “I just like anal.” He dipped a ladle into the cauldron. “Well,” he considered. “I like anal more than oral.” He put the ladle to his lips and took a sip. He dipped it back into the cauldron and attempted to hand it to Shane. 

Before drinking an unknown liquid made by a purple-haired stranger, Shane took a moment to observe the Wizard for any potential effects the potion might have. I’m sure as hell going to die by drinking, thought Shane, but I’m gonna at least leave this world with a better drink than a mysterious green fluid mixed with bodily fluids. Eh, that cum was pretty tasty. 

Shane grabbed the ladle. “Bottoms up,” he said, downing the potion with one swift movement. He looked around the room, up and down his body, waiting to see the effects of the potion. 

He looked to the Wizard and said, “Nothing happened.”

“Of course not,” replied the Wizard simply. “I crafted the potion for one specific purpose: to prepare your hole for my cock. I am not careless in my craft. There is nothing mind-altering in its effects if that was what you were expecting.” 

“Oh, well, yeah, kind of. That’s what happens in my video games when you take potion.” 

“This is not a game. We are not in your Mega Station. Although, I hope that we will at least have some fun. Tell me how you like it.”

“How I like what?” 

“How you like, in your words, getting fucked?”

Shane’s face reddened at the Wizard’s brashness. 

“C’mon,” replied the Wizard. He walked towards Shane and stood mere inches away. Shane could feel the enormous cock pressing against his stomach. The Wizard loomed a good foot over Shane, who looked into the Wizard’s eyes to see that something had shifted. The once stony-eyed gaze turned leering, like a predator facing its prey.

“I’ve been observing you for a while now and I’ve seen how you like it. You like it when a strong man overpowers you. By consent, of course, but you still love being used and treated like an object. You like being a receptacle for a man’s cum. A hole, a void meant only to receive a man’s cock. You want to be fucked into oblivion, isn’t that right? Fucked into nonexistence.”

Shane only nodded, both aroused and offended by the truth.

“And I will be that powerful man for you. I will fuck you senseless.” 

Shane starred up into the fiery eyes of the Wizard. His dick was beginning to hurt from its throbbing hardness.

The Wizard grabbed Shane’s arms and raised them. He wrapped black cuffs around his wrists. 

What the  _ fuck _ . Shane looked around to realize they were in an entirely different room: When had the Wizard transported them? Everything was blackness besides the torches glowing in the far corners. He looked to his sides to see that the Wizard was binding him to an upright wooden platform.

The Wizard turned around and began turning a low crank. Shane looked up to see a system of ropes and pulleys raising the lower half of the platform to a horizontal position. Shane’s legs and feet began to rise and dangle in the air as the edge of the platform raised Shane’s ass. He was now positioned as if lying at the edge of a table. 

“I’ve found this position most comfortable for he whose ass is about to be stretched.” 

Shane gulped in fear. He looked down over his body, past his own hard dick, to see it dwarfed by the enormity of the Wizard’s cock.  _ Fuck _ , how am I going to fit it? 

“If you recall, the potion will assist. You will still experience some pain, yes, but it will be nothing compared to the pain you would have felt had I fucked you without the potion.”

The Wizard fully removed his robe. Holding it in his hand, he extended his arm and opened his hand. Shane expected to see it drop to the floor, but instead, the robe flew into the air, up into the darkness above their heads. 

The Wizard stood there, completely naked. His pecs were plump. His arms swollen with muscles. And hanging beneath the well-defined Apollo’s belt was the Wizard’s footlong staff, thick, throbbing, and dripping with precum. 

Shane had never wanted to be fucked so badly. No matter how much it might hurt, he was going to take all of that cock into his ass. 

Shane looked to the Wizard and said, “I’m ready.”

  
  



	8. The Wizard Works Shane's Wand pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizard finally makes his way into Shane. Shane sees the new farmer for the first time.

The Wizard slowly took one step, followed by another, and another until Shane could feel warm, gooey tip of the Wizard tapping against his asshole as if knocking to gain entrance. Shane felt his asshole beginning to relax as if the cock was already inside. Shane’s ass normally would relax only after the guy’s dick fully entered. 

Is this the effect of the potion? Shane wondered. 

He felt his hole, without any effort of his own, beginning to expand. That his hole would begin to gape without the assistance of a dick was a pleasure in itself. Shane began whimpering as his internal walls relaxed.

“I told you the potion would help. Now you are truly ready,” said the Wizard. 

The weight his dick required that he fully grasp it and tilt it upwards from its downward slant in order to align the head with Shane’s hole. Slowly, the Wizard began pushing in his cock. Shane’s body began to tremble at the sensation of the thick dick filling his void. The shackles binding Shane to the platform begin to clang as his whole body writhed in pleasure. 

“Participants in my hydraulic release often assume that they are bound for some artificial enhancement of pleasure. It actually becomes a necessity. Their bodies cannot handle the sensations my cock can give.” 

All Shane could manage was a strained, high-pitched, “Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…”

Shane looked to see that only half of Wizard’s dick was inside him.

“Fuck!” Shane yelled: the dick had found his prostate. Usually, a dick would repeatedly tap the spot, but the Wizard’s huge cock, as it plunged deeper and deeper, was beginning to apply constant, ceaseless pressure to his prostate.

Shane didn’t know if he could handle the waves of pleasure cascading over his body. A slight stinging like small bolt of lightning flared inside where the head of the Wizard’s dick burrowed through Shane. Goosebumps covered every inch of Shane’s skin. 

Shane realized the Wizard was fully inside when he felt forest of hair surrounding the staff press against his balls. Something suddenly shifted. The atmosphere of Shane’s emotional world shifted, as if clouds cleared to reveal a glorious day. He remembered what the Wizard had said about empathetic contact, about the resonation of similar emotional states. 

Shane felt known and understood in a way never experienced. A unseen but physically sensed wave passed back and forth between Shane and the Wizard. Shane knew his sadness was still there, waiting in the wings, but he felt that sadness acknowledged by the Wizard.

Shane was pulled back into the realm of the physical when the Wizard began pulling out his cock. Is it over? Shane wondered; he didn’t want it to be. The Wizard pushed it back in and pulled it out. Fuck yes, Shane thought, he’s really now gonna fuck me. And the Wizard did.

In an unbelievable feat of strength and stamina, the Wizard managed to pull his enormous dick almost all the way out, leaving one inch in and eleven inches out, and shoving the rest back in, over and over again, faster and faster. Shane was howling his love for the cock as it pounded inside over and over again. 

He was scared he was going to cum. He could feel the huge dick starting to shove out Shane’s cum. Luckily, the Wizard said, “I’m ready.”

Shane whimpered his plea: “Give it to me, give it all to me, I want it all, give it to me.”

That small sting of electricity seemed to grow and grow inside Shane. And then, a gush. The Wizard was cumming inside Shane. A bolt of electricity seemed to bite Shane inside, triggering Shane’s own cum to shoot high into the air. 

Shane swallowed and paid attention to his heavy breathing and racing heartbeat. The Wizard swiftly pulled out. Shane’s insides immediately contracted back to normal. The Wizard began to unfasten the cuffs and helped Shane to his feet. Shane found it difficult to stand. The Wizard made a motion like he was pulling down a curtain. A shower of water began cleansing the two. The Wizard raised his forefinger and spun it around. Swift air began circling the two, drying off the water. The Wizard acted as if he was pulling on pants and both their clothes appeared onto their skin. The Wizard walked towards Shane and bent over and planted a passionate kiss onto Shane’s lips. When the Wizard pulled back, Shane was starstruck. A door suddenly slammed before Shane’s face. 

Shane looked to his left and right and realized he was standing outside the door he used to enter the Wizard’s tower a mere hour ago.

“Fucking asshole,” Shane muttered, walking down the steps to make his way back home. “You should warn a guy before you fucking transport him.”

Walking through the crisp night air of Cindersap Forest, Shane tried to recall the sensation he felt when the Wizard  _ understood  _ and  _ knew  _ Shane. 

“I’ll never feel like that with anyone,” Shane said. Before Shane opened the front door to the ranch he heard a cracking sound coming from the new farmer’s land. He quietly approach the source of the sound. A man, shirtless, wearing nothing but blue jeans, a stetson, and boots was raising an axe above his head. The torchlight revealed hard, sweat-glistening abs and pecs. The man brought the axe down. The loud cracking made Shane involuntarily jump. The noise made the man turn around to see Shane leering at his body. 

“Howdy,” said the man with smile. 

Shane’s eyes widened.  _ Fuck.  _ He quickly turned around and ran to his front door. 

As Shane lay in bed, staring back at the ceiling, he couldn’t repeat the sensation experienced with the Wizard. Instead, he replayed a new memory: the flash of the new farmer’s smile. It looked so...understanding.   
  



	9. Sam: The Village Voyeur pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane realizes that Sam has been watching him. Shane catches Sam watching him through his bedroom and decides to give him what he wants.

Shane understood looks. He could interpret and determine a person’s feelings towards him the moment their eyes met his; he often didn’t like how he was being appraised. Such was his life in Pelican Village. 

In his childhood city, Shane would daily encounter people he hadn’t seen the day before and who he wouldn’t see ever again the day after. Ever since he moved to the valley, he encountered the same faces over and over again, day in and day out. Unlike those city strangers, the villagers knew Shane and his family. And not only did they know his background, but as the months and years passed, his behavior fell under the scrutiny of their observation. The village seemed like a giant eye trained on Shane the moment he opened his front door. The more they observed, the deeper and more complex would their opinions of him grow; the more they watched, the heavier their gaze felt on Shane’s shoulders.

He preferred to watch. By standing near the fireplace in the Stardrop Saloon, Shane was communicating to the other villagers that, although they were watching him, he was watching back; they might have their opinions of him, but he too can have opinions of them; they can judge, but so can he.

That’s what seemed so strange about the look the new farmer would give Shane. It was intense, sure, but there was nothing judgmental or condescending in his gaze. Shane actually found the look to be kind, to be sincerely interested in Shane. 

The only other villager Shane had encountered whose look felt as soft was Sam’s. Although Sam’s sunniness contrasted with his own outlook, Shane could see similarities between their stations in life. Both were living with family way beyond what was socially acceptable. Both shouldered the responsibility of a young one’s ever attentive gaze. Both felt stuck in ways they couldn’t communicate with anyone else. And of greatest importance, both  _ loved  _ pizza more than life. 

Although Shane would occasionally see Sam, either in the Saloon with Seb or skateboarding in front of his house as Shane walked home from work, they never really interacted. That is until Shane started feeling more and more like he was being watched. 

After a long shift, as Shane walked to the saloon, his surrounding environment would feel different--oddly quiet, the air suddenly feeling strained and taut. One night, Shane attempted to fake out the hypothetical watcher by suddenly turning his head to the right to stare at the nearby bush as if he knew someone was there. The bush shook; bingo, thought Shane. Out from the bush emerged a blushing Sam.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” asked Shane.

Sam gave an embarrassed laugh. “Oh, who? Me?”

“Yeah, you! Who the fuck else do you think I’m talking to? You scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh, sorry. I just thought I saw a...Joja Cola under those bushes.”

“Why the fuck would you crawl through some underbrush to get what you think  _ might  _ be a Joja Cola. Just buy one.”

“Oh, well, I’m just...really...thirsty?”

Shane’s anger soon became replaced by something like mirth as he observed this--he hadn’t really noticed it before-- _ really  _ cute guy squirming beneath his gaze. Shane surveyed the guy’s body. Everything about Sam’s body looked  _ tight _ . His pecs and abs weren’t huge, but Shane could see their definition beneath Sam’s shirt. He noticed how his pants fit tightly around small but round ass. And, without, giving too much attention, Shane swore he saw the outline of Sam’s hard cock bulging against his pants. 

Shane put two and two together: Sam’s a voyeur.

Sam looked down to his dick and saw its hardness. Sam looked back up at the smirking Shane. Sam’s face grew an even brighter shade of red. He swallowed and said, “Seeya!” and bolted away. 

Shane shook his head.  _ He’ll be back _ , he thought. And Sam did come back, later that night. 

Shane had expected as much. He made sure he put on a show for Sam if he was watching Shane though the bedroom window. Shane put on his tiniest pair of black trunks. He dramatically picked up his clothes with his ass facing the window so Sam could see Shane’s ass spreading against his underwear. Shane repeatedly reached into his trunks and readjusted his cock. He lay down on his bed, one arm outstretched to expose his armpit hair. He drank a can of beer, set it down, and started rubbing his belly.

Although the show was for Sam, who Shane felt confident was watching from the window, Shane started turning himself on. His dick started swelling and tenting his underwear. Shane rubbed the outline over the trunks. He was liking the feeling of being watched. Even if Sam wasn’t watching, he liked imagining the cute blonde staring at him through the window. Too much precum was soaking through his underwear. He hated the extra washing care required from cum-soaked underwear. So, he yanked out his cock. That very moment Shane heard something like a gasp sounding from outside. Shane smirked:  _ Just as I suspected _ . 

Shane rushed to the window, his cock bobbing in the air, and threw it open. His swift movement caused Sam to fall backwards on his bare ass. Sam tripped backwards over his bunched up pants and underwear at his ankle. Sam’s face was flush and agape. One of his hands was defensively positioned on the ground and the other was grasped around his cock. 

“Just like I suspected,” Shane said.

“I’m, I’m…” stammered Sam.

“Don’t worry about it, Sam,” replied Shane. “I was kind of enjoying it.”

“So, you knew?” asked Sam.

“Of course.” 

“I’m really sorry about it. I’ve just started realizing I have feelings for guys and I know…”

“It’s fine,” said Shane, smirking.

“Thanks, man. I just…”

“Bend over,” Shane interrupted.

“Do what?” asked Sam. 

“I said bend over. This is what you want, right?”

“Actually, yeah. I’ve been kind of fingering myself for a while now, but...I’ve never taken a guy’s.”

“Well, I can help that,” replied Shane. 

Sam obeyed. His shirt still on, and his pants and underwear bunched at his ankles, Sam turned onto his hands and knees. His exposed ass spreading to reveal a tight, pink hole. 

Shane stepped out of the window into the cold night air. 

_ Perfect. _

  
  



	10. Sam: The Village Voyeur pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam eagerly pleasures Shane. Shane decides to coat Sam's face in his stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am imagining that the next chapter will conclude Shane's night with Sam in the woods.

To get through the window, Shane pulled, with some difficulty, his underwear over his hard cock. His body, as he pulled himself through the frame, temporarily obscured the light that fell over Sam’s pale white ass and pink hole. He hopped onto the soft, springy earth and neared the obedient Sam.

The dirt was cool on Shane’s feet. Goosebumps spread across Sam’s legs and round ass. Shane looked around to see if anyone would be able to see the two of them through the thick underbrush behind the ranch. The only potential watchers could be the new farmer, as Shane’s window backed into his property, or anyone else who tried hard enough to spectate. And Shane knew the potential voyeur’s motivation to peep through the thicket would keep them quiet; it’s not like they’d be fucking in the middle of town for anyone to see.  

Shane was beginning to enjoying tramping around through the night air in just his black trunks. The wind whipped around his bare chest and legs. Sure, Shane has a beer belly and social anxiety disorder, but here was an eager, supplient villager ready to receive his load. Shane reached back into his room, grabbed his beer, took a big swig, wiped his face, and returned to his work. He looked down to see Sam reaching back and stroking his own dick.

“Easy does it, Sam,” Shane commanded. Sam obeyed. 

Shane got on his knees and immediately began pleasuring the hungry hole.

He grabbed Sam’s perky cock and licked from its gooey, precumming tip, up the back of the shaft, around his surprisingly heavy balls, and into the tight hole.

Sam gasped in pleasure. Shane’s licking sent Sam onto his elbows, his forehead pressed into the dirt. Sam tried once again to stroke his own cock.

“No, sir,” responded Shane. He gently pulled off Sam’s hand and placed it back onto the ground.   

“Here, this should hold you over.” Shane reached into his underwear, worked some precum onto his finger, and reached down to dip it into Sam’s mouth; Sam’s tongue greedily lapped at the cum. Sam’s mouth tried to completely inhale Shane’s finger.

“That’s what you want, huh?”

Sam nodded eagerly. 

“Alright,” said Shane. “Get on your knees.” 

Shane reached back into his room to grab his beer.

“C’mere. Come to me.”

Sam shuffled over to Shane on his knees, his pants and boxers still bunched at his ankles. His mouth became level with Shane’s hard cock. Sam looked up at Shane expectantly. With one hand, Shane held his beer and with his other, he reached behind Sam’s head and shoved his face onto his cock. 

Shane took a sip of beer and sighed with pleasure. “Very good. You’re doing a good job.”

Sam’s tongue traced the outline of Shane’s dick as it bulged against his underwear. 

Sam’s tongue was practically trying to break through the underwear to get his tongue around Shane’s cock. 

“You can have it. Got for it,” Shane said.

Sam quickly ripped down Shane’s trunks. Shane’s cock bobbed as it was released. Sam didn’t waste a moment to get down as much of Shane’s cock into his mouth and throat as he could. He started gagging.

“Easy now,” said Shane. “Take it slow. Here, maybe this will help your wet your mouth.” 

Shane took a swig of beer and lifted Sam’s face with his hand on Sam’s chin. He lightly tapped the side Sam’s mouth. Sam understood and opened his mouth. Shane opened his lips to release a controlled stream of beer from his mouth into Sam’s. Sam swallowed and moaned in appreciation. 

“Very good. Back at it now.”

Sam continued to work his lips up and down Shane’s shaft; he was a natural, Shane thought. His lips were firm and tight around his cock, and Sam knew to use his tongue to stroke the underside of the dick. He tried to use his hand to help by stroking, but Shane stopped mid-sip, swallowed, and said, “No, no hand.” Sam immediately obeyed and worked even more diligently to get Shane’s load. Shane enjoyed looking over and across Sam’s taut body, how his back arched, lifting his ass into the air, cheeks spreading to expose his tight hole to the night air.

Shane started to feel heart beginning to race: it was time. He felt the tightening behind his cock. 

“You ready for it?” Shane asked. 

“Mhmm,” replied Sam, his answer muffled by the throbbing cock in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck, here it comes, here it comes.” Shane moaned into the air, his head arched backwards, his adam’s apple bobbing. Sam worked even harder pumping Shane’s cock. Shane looked down and thought,  _ That pretty face would like even prettier with my cum all over it. _

He yanked Sam’s mouth of his dick, took a swig of beer, set down the can, gave his cock two strokes, and let the stream of cum spew all over Sam’s face. 

Sam was shocked at first, but he soon closed his eyes and enjoyed how spurt after spurt delivered sweet cum onto his face and into his hair.  

“Don’t think I’m gonna let you go hungry. Open up.” 

Sam opened his mouth, and Shane let his laugh stream of cum fly straight down Sam’s throat. 

He closed Sam’s mouth. “Swallow it.” Sam did, savoring it. 

“Umm, well, thank you,” said Sam, wiping cum from his cheek. He started to get up and reach for his pants, but Shane pushed him back down. 

“I’m not gonna leave you hanging.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sam. 

“I’m not a selfish prick; I’m a gentleman. I want you to cum, too.”

“You...wouldn’t mind?” asked Sam.

“No, it would be my pleasure. And besides, I may be able to work up another load.” 

Sam smiled excitedly. 

“Bend over, again.” Sam quickly started.

“Actually, wait a second.” Shane dipped his middle finger into the cum that coated Sam’s face. 

“We need to loosen you up first.” Sam hurriedly got on his hands and knees.

Shane got onto his knees behind Sam and slowly began coating Sam’s hole with his cum. Then, investigating, Shane slowly began inserting his finger. Sam’s  asshole expertly made way. Sam moaned in reply. Shane could feel his cock beginning to harden. 

_ Oh yeah. I’m gonna fuck him tonight.  _

  
  



	11. Sam: The Village Voyeur pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finally pounds Sam. Sam's moans grow too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes Shane's night with Sam.

There is always the tension of, on the one hand, wanting to extend the pleasure of a sexual encounter past the span of quickie, and on the other, wanting to cum as fast as possible. 

Shane surveyed the situation. Before him was Sam, his thin but defined pale body bent over and trembling as Shane’s finger worked his asshole. Luckily, due to Sam’s expert oral skills (Shane was beginning to wonder whether this really  _ was  _ his first time with a guy), Shane had already cum. He could elongate his playing with Sam’s ass and body for much longer than he would have previously. The second factor that concerned Shane was Sam. If, as Sam said, this was his first time, then the excitement and novelty of man-on-man contact would send that cum flying in no time; Shane had already shoved Sam’s hand off his own cock twice now. 

Shane loved the warmth and tightness of a guy’s asshole around his fingers. With such just the tiniest bit of effort, I can make a guy squirm in pleasure. Shane shoved his finger in and out, in and out of Sam’s hole. Shane search inside for Sam’s prostate and began massaging it with rubbing and pressure. All Sam could do was whimper. Shane looked over to see dirt beginning to stick to the cum coated on Sam’s face. Shane could feel his cock becoming semi-erect.

“You think you could handle two fingers?”

“Huh?” was all Sam could muster; he was lost in the universe of his own gay pleasure. 

“Can you handle two of my fingers up your ass?”

“Uh-huh, please. Give them to me.”

Shane pulled out his middle finger, stroked his semi-hard cock to squeeze out some cum onto his fingers, and slowly began to insert his middle and forefinger back into the greedy hole. 

“Oh, fuck…” moaned Sam.

Shane’s cock twitched at hearing this “nice guy” need such language to describe his satisfaction. Both fingers, in unison, bent to massage the walls of Sam’s insides and pushed back up to straight to repeat the motion again and again. Sam’s moans made his body tremble.

Shane’s looked to see that his cock was fully hard and precum was flowing out from its head. 

“I think you’re ready for three.”

“Yeah, give me all three. I want you fucking deep in me, Shane.” 

Shane pulled out his two fingers, brushed the head of Sam’s limp dick to get some precum, and dipped his two fingers plus the ring finger into the cum of his own cock. 

“Get ready for it.” Shane began pressing the three fingers into Sam’s tight hole. 

A wince interrupted Sam’s heavy breathing.

“You doing okay down there?” asked Shane. 

“Yeah, fucking ignore me. Just fucking get in me,” replied Sam.

“Fuck, I didn’t know you’d be such a slut.” 

At that, Sam’s hole fully accepted all three fingers. The pressure of all three fingers caused Sam to gasp and fully collapse into the ground. 

Shane began ramming his fingers into Sam’s tight hole. 

“Give it me; I want it now,” said Sam.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing, you fucking slut,” replied Shane. 

“No, I want the real thing. I want your cock now.” 

“You think you’re ready for my cock? Do you think you deserve my cock?”

“Mhmmm, I deserve it. I need your dick inside me.”

“Alright, I think you deserve it, too.” Shane pulled out his fingers and stroked his cock in preparation.

“Arch your back,” Shane commanded.

Sam obeyed. His pale, round ass spread to expose the tight hole Shane had been working in preparation for this moment; his hole spread to receive Shane’s cock. Shane steadily inserted the tip of his cock and moved his hands to wrap around Sam’s tiny waist. 

In the tension between prolonging and abbreviating the pursuit of pleasure, now was the time to cum as fast as possible. Shane knew Sam’s hole was ready for it, so he shoved his cock deep into Sam.

“Oh fuck!” cried Sam. 

“Arch your fucking back, Sam,” Shane commanded.

Sam obeyed, allowing Shane the perfect position to pound Sam from behind. 

Holding his waist, Shane pumped Sam’s body over his cock. Sam’s ass jiggled every time it slammed against Shane’s crotch. Shane then held Sam’s body still and drilled into it with his cock. Sam’s moaning grew louder and louder.

Shane stopped and said, “Okay, Sam. Now you have to work for my cum.” 

Sam understood and, on his haunches, worked his hole over Shane’s dick.

“Very good,” Shane said, taking a sip from his beer. All this fucking was making him thirsty. 

Sam was so light, it took nothing from Shane to flip him over onto his back without even removing Sam from his cock. He lifted Sam’s legs into the air and started drilling. Sam started lifting his crotch so Shane’s dick could more directly slam his prostate. 

“Fuck!” cried Sam. Shane realized he must have hit the right place. 

Sam’s moaning grew louder and louder. Even in Shane’s abandon, Sam’s cries were growing too loud. 

“Shut the fuck up, Sam. You’re getting too loud.”

Shane’s pounding broke up Sam’s words. “I...just...fucking...love…your...cock...so...much!” 

“You’re such a fucking slut, dude.” 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Sam continued.

“Fucking, stop it!” whispered Shane loudly. 

“I...can’t...fuck!” responded Sam. 

Shane looked over to Sam’s bunched up clothes near Sam’s head. He grabbed Sam’s boxers and shoved them into Sam’s mouth the muffle the noise.

“Oh...fuck...oh...fuck…” moaned Sam, his cries now muffled to an acceptable level. 

“Much better,” said Shane. “I know you love my cock but shit…”

Sam’s tiny pecs bounced up and down with every pound. He extended his arms behind him to push against a tree to anchor him in one place; Shane’s thrusts were pushing him back and back. 

Shane loved see Sam’s blonde armpit hair. He couldn’t help but bend over and give on pit a good lick and then move down to give one of Sam’s tight pink nipples a little bite. Shane moved to stare, barely an inch away, at Sam’s beautiful eyes. 

“You ready for my cum?” asked Shane.

Sam merely nodded. Shane smiled and licked Sam’s left cheek. 

“Oh fuck, Sam. Here it comes.” The tightness that was growing behind Shane’s cock suddenly released. He felt spurt after spurt flood Sam’s hole. Dizzy in his bliss, Shane put his lips onto Sam’s and shoved his tongue down Sam’s throat. At that, Sam began making a high-pitched whimper. Shane felt Sam’s warm gooeyness spray across his belly. 

Shane rose up and slowly backed out of Sam’s hole.

Sam was recovering on the ground. Shane grabbed his trunks and started wiping away his cum from his dick and Sam’s cum from his chest.

Sam removed his boxers from his mouth and started to speak.

“Can I…”

Shane interrupted. “Do you need anything? A towel? I could probably sneak you into my shower.”

“No, I just…”

“Okay, great.” Shane started moving towards his window. 

“Wait. I was just wondering if we could do this again. If I could get your number?”

Shane turned around and looked up in thought. “Uhh...nope. Goodnight.”

Shane crawled through his window, looked back to see Sam starting to clean off the cum and dirt from his face and body. He shut the window and closed the blinds.  _ To shower or not to shower? Nah _ . He finishing cleaning his crotch, threw the dirty pair into the laundry basket and grabbed a new pair. He flicked off the lights and jumped into bed.

Shane knew that, although his rudeness was a turn-off for me, his asshole-behavior was exactly what attracted a guy like Sam; he’d be back. 

_ But what would Farmer Mikey think about it? _

  
  



	12. Shane Finds Pierre's Secret (Gay) Stash pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane discovers the content of Pierre's secret stash. Pierre does what he can to keep Shane's mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my reading of Pierre's mysterious secret stash. I included some of the actual dialogue from the exchange.

Shane thought it was suspicious when he’d find packages made deliverable to Pierre when perusing the JojaMart backroom. Although the majority of MegaCorp’s business was now electronic commerce, the consumer habits of Pelican Village, unlike the rest of Ferngill Republic, did not follow that trend. Even if suspicious of an outside company, the brick and mortar of the JojaMart attracted some village customers. Still, the JojaMart was the local hub for the distribution of goods MegaCorp fulfilled. As Pierre was against MegaCorp, both by finance and principle, Shane thought it strange to find, once a month, a plastic-wrapped item that seemed, on closer examination to be a magazine.

The plastic-wrap was an opaque black, but when Shane picked up the item, felt its weight, bent it beneath his hands, he concluded it was a magazine.

_ But what kind of material would this guy order from a business he despises? _ Shane wondered. 

Sure, Shane hated the brutal cannibalism of such a huge corporation; he only worked there out of necessity and convenience. But out of all the villagers, no one hated MegaCorp more than Pierre. 

Once he was sure Morris was distracted with a customer, Shane slipped into the backroom and approached the mail bin.  _ I’ll only tear open a small hole to look through. Pierre could easily assume the hole resulted from normal wear and tear during transport.  _

Shane looked behind his shoulder once more before carefully tearing a hole towards what would be the top of the magazine.  _ That should be big enough _ . Shane looked through the hole, but his head caused the spot to fall under his shadow. Shane repositioned himself. Now he could look in and see…  _ What the fuck?!  _

Shane looked up and around. He hurried to the window of the backroom door. Morris was still busy. Shane looked back through the hole.  _ Yep, it’s just like I thought _ . On the cover of the magazine were two shirtless, muscular men holding each other in a tight embrace, their eyes closed as their lips locked.  _ Fuck, Pierre is married--to a woman!  _

He heard the backroom door open. Shane threw the magazine back into the bin. 

“Shane,” Morris started. “Get back to work! Stop wasting company time.”

“Sure, thing Mr. Morris,” Shane said, dourly. 

Shane brushed back Morris and walked onto the store floor. 

“Stop calling me that!” Morris barked. 

_ I am not gonna let that self-righteous prick ruin Caroline’s life _ .  _ He’s gotta know that someone knows his secret. _

***

When Shane’s shift ended, he quickly grabbed Pierre’s magazine and stuck it into his jacket. He walked over the bridge and straight into the store. No customers were among the aisle, and Pierre wasn’t manning the register. He swore he heard the muffled voice of Farmer Mikey. 

Shane quietly made his way into the residential section of the store. He leaned against the wall next to Pierre’s bedroom.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Your wife deserves to know about this,” responded the farmer.

“You would really do that to me?” asked Pierre with disgust. “You’re terrible. Nose neighbors are the worst.”

“Ugh, fine,” replied the farmer. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks,” said Pierre, relieved. “I appreciate that. Just forget you ever saw this, okay? And I’ll just forget that you were snooping around in my bedroom!”

Farmer Mikey suddenly exited Pierre’s room. “Whoa, hey Shane, didn’t see you there.” He winked at Shane and quickly moved into the store. 

“Who’s there?!” demanded Pierre. Shane heard the front door open and close. 

“Shane.” 

“Shane? Come in here.” 

Shane walked in to see a clearly flustered Pierre holding a stack of magazines under his arm. 

“What the hell are you doing here? How much of that conversation did you hear?” 

“Enough,” responded Shane, stonily. 

“So...y’know then,” said Pierre, making clear his disdain for Shane.

“I actually knew before.”

“What? How?”

“I found one of your magazines.” Shane pulled out his magazine and threw it on the floor. “Guess it’s like those you’ve got there.”

“How did you find this?” demanded Pierre.

“It was in the backroom of the JojaMart. Not only do I now know you like men, I also know that you’re a fucking hypocrite.”

“Don’t be so smug. It just makes you look more hungover, you pathetic drunk.”

The truth stung, but Shane knew Pierre had much more at stake in this exchange. 

“When do you think you’re gonna tell Caroline?” asked Shane. “Or Abigail.” 

“That’s none of your damn concern,” replied Pierre. 

“It’s not right that you’d keep that from them.”

“It’s not right that you’re drinking away your life. I don’t judge your choices, so you shouldn’t judge mine. Besides, Caroline and I aren’t fully monogamous anyway. She just doesn’t know about the part with guys. I usually have to make my way to Zuzu City to fulfill those needs.”

“You do know there’s plenty of men here who would satisfy those needs, right?”

“What? Yeah, right. I love this village, but we’re not exactly on the cutting edge of social progress.” 

“You know how much ass I get in the village?”

“You mean, you…” started Pierre.

“Yeah. I do. People don’t really know, but it’s not a secret.” 

“I had no idea.”

“Most people don’t. I don’t intentionally keep it from people. I’m just...private.” 

“I completely understand,” replied Pierre, relief beginning to relax his face. 

“But if you don’t tell Caroline and Abigail about this other side of you, then I will.”

“Please don’t, Shane. I will, eventually, truly I will. I don’t even know if I like both men and women or just men...Please, I just need more time to fully understand all of this. Is that enough for you?”

“Well, something else could sweeten the deal.” Shane shut the bedroom door. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. He then grabbed the band of his boxer briefs and lowered them to his ankles. He turned around leaned his extended arms onto the door, exposing his ass to Pierre. 

Shane looked over his shoulder and said, “Let’s see if you’ve picked up any skills from the guys in Zuzu City.” He spanked his ass cheek and spread it. “You know what to do.” 

Pierre stood speechless, but after a moment, he began to smirk. "It's a deal."

  
  



	13. Shane Finds Pierre's Secret (Gay) Stash pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre passionately appreciates the sights and smells of Shane's body with his nose and tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining the next chapter will conclude Shane's afternoon with Pierre.

Pierre grabbed his glasses and threw them onto the bed. He adjusted his pants before dropping to his knees. He inhaled deeply and buried his face between the cheeks of Shane’s ass. His tongue darted straight to Shane’s hole. Shane moaned in response. 

The fullness of Shane’s ass prevented Pierre from fully digging his tongue into the tight hole. He used his hands to spread Shane’s ass wide open.  

“Geez, it’s so thick,” commented Pierre, bouncing Shane’s ass cheeks in his hands. He loved the heft, the paleness, the thin coating of purple hair that started in a tuft above Shane’s crack, down across his ass, over his thick thighs and the rest of his legs. 

Shane could only manage an affirmative, “Mhmm.” 

“‘Mhmm’ is right,” Pierre responded, watching the cheeks bounce when released. He slapped one cheek to see it shake in response. He spread the cheeks, gathered some saliva, and spit twice onto Shane’s hole. Shane could feel the warm spit dribbling down his hole and onto his exposed balls. Pierre must have seen the trail of his spit. 

He cupped Shane’s balls, kissed them, and said, “They’re so beautiful.” 

Shane had noticed that older men tended to approach sex with an attitude of appreciation. Pierre touched and tasted Shane’s body as if inspecting fruits for ripeness or a wine for the depth and complexity of its flavors. Shane’s early experiences with men his own age were a flurry of bodies, mere moments of skilless and desperate fucking, often, in shame, with eyes closed or in the dark. Pierre, on the other hand, wanted to know Shane’s body in detail, in full light. 

Pierre’s tongue swirled around around Shane’s ass, feeling with his tongue every groove of the hole. Pierre wished he could see the hair surrounding Shane’s hole.  _ Why not? _

Pierre reached back to the bed and grabbed his glasses. Once on, he spread Shane’s ass back open to see the swirl of purple hair coated in his saliva.

“You’re a hairy one, huh?”

Shane said nothing. He wasn’t the best at accepting compliments, especially when directed at his own body.  _ What the fuck am I supposed to say? ‘Thank you, kind sir’? _

Pierre alternately licked and bit Shane’s ass. With his tongue, he traced the back of Shane’s ass, down the leg, all the way to his ankles. He kissed the top of Shane’s feet beneath his legs, and looked down to the bunched up pants and underwear. 

“Perfect,” said Pierre. He buried his nose into the crotch of Shane’s boxer briefs and deeply inhaled.

“I love this smell,” sighed Pierre. He dug his nose in deeper and took in a deep breath. “This smell is what made me realize I might be into men. I would occasionally take a whiff of my own smell, and I soon began to realize I wanted more and more. Slowly, I began to appreciate the bodies that gave off this deep, rich, musky smell.”

He rose back on his knees and forcefully slapped Shane’s ass with both hands. Shane didn’t know what to think of Pierre’s monologue. He understood what Pierre described, but he had never dedicated much thought to the scent of a man.

Pierre turned Shane around. “Now, let’s see what we’ve got here.”

He grabbed the shaft of Shane’s dick and examined it on each side. 

“What a beautiful cock. Uncut. A fat, round head. Looks to be a little over six inches. Veiny. Nice thickness. Let’s see…” Pierre started to stroke the dick. A tiny drop of precum emerged from the head.

“Here we go,” said Pierre, lightly tapping his tongue to the droplet. He sighed, his eyes rolling back into his head. “So delicious.”

_ This guy is a freak _ , Shane thought.  _ But it’s kind of turning me on. _

The thought sent a larger drop of precum out of his dick. 

“Mmm, some more.” This time, Pierre’s lips gathered gently around the cock’s head. He pulled his head back to gather the precum into his mouth.

He looked up at Shane, adjusted his glasses, and said, “You’re so tasty, Shane.”

Before Shane could reply, Pierre said, “I want to get some of this,” and stuck his nose into the hair surrounding Shane’s cock. He deeply inhaled and said, “I just fucking love this smell. I want to make my home in this scent.”

_ Yeah, I’m not sure Pierre likes women anymore _ , Shane thought. 

Pierre backed his head away from the patch of purple hair, smiled excitedly, and took the entirety of Shane’s dick into his mouth. 

“Mmmmmmm!” moaned Pierre. His lips tightened expertly around the shaft. His mouth travelled back and forth over Shane’s cock.

_ If he’s not concerned about the noise, then I won’t be _ , thought Shane, as Pierre’s groans grew louder and louder. 

Pierre’s mouth pulled off Shane’s dick with a pop. “Fuck, it’s so delicious.” With that he flew back onto Shane cock. 

Pierre really must have learned something from the men in Zuzu City. Shane soon began to arrive at the point of no return, and he didn’t want to cum yet. He didn’t just want a quick blow from this married man. Despite the fact that Pierre really wasn’t his type, despite the fact that Pierre’s intensity was a little off-putting, and despite the fact that this whole exchange was technically a bribe, Shane didn’t want it to end: no one had so vocally expressed admiration for Shane’s body as had Pierre. Although it made him uncomfortable, Pierre’s adamant praise broke past Shane’s defenses. 

“Wait, I don’t want to cum yet.” 

Pierre took his mouth of Shane’s dick, but his hand was still grasped tightly around the shaft. 

“You sure?” asked Pierre, giving the head of the dick a quick lick with a playful glimmer in his eye.

“Yeah, I want to do something else. But, I don’t know what…”

“Well, I know,” replied Pierre.

Shane furrowed his brows. “What?”

“You’re gonna fuck me, of course.”

  
  



	14. Shane Finds Pierre's Secret (Gay) Stash pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finds out about the days Pierre spends at motels receiving man after man. Shane gives Pierre his load. Caroline comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Shane's afternoon with Pierre.

“I am?” asked Shane.

“You sure are,” said Pierre, already undoing his pants and pulling them down to reveal his cock tenting inside loose boxers.

“When I go to Zuzu City,” continued Pierre, “I book a room at a motel. I post a listing in the online classifieds that I’ll be ready--bent over, ass up--to take all comers.”

Suddenly, Pierre’s hard cock poked through the open fly.

“So,” said Shane. “You’re a cum dump?”

“A what?” asked Pierre. He removed both shirts and sat on the edge of the bed.

“A cum dump. You’ve never heard the term?” asked Shane.

Pierre looked up in thought while mindlessly stroking his dick through the fly of his boxers.

“No, I can’t say that I have,” he responded. “Sounds pretty self-explanatory and, as it applies to my activities in Zuzu City, a pretty accurate term.” He pulled down his boxers and started looked behind a couple of books. He grabbed a bottle of lube that hid in the bookcase.

“I prop open the door just an inch. For the first man, I simply lube up my hole. For the man who comes second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, well, they have plenty of cum to lubricate their cock. I simply hunch over two or three pillows for support and let man after man come fuck me doggie style, my hole just getting filled with their cum.” He laughed. “I feel sorry for the person at the motel who has to do the wash. The towel I put beneath me is just soaked in cum by the end of my stay.”

Despite the fact that Shane still wasn’t the most attracted to this naked man lubing his ass before him, the combination of Pierre’s cock-worship and admission of his sluttiness made Shane eager to fuck the married man senseless. He was excited by the idea of fucking anonymously in a seedy hotel, but as Shane reflected, fucking a married man in the bed he shared with his wife was just as good, if not even better.

Shane was about to remove his JojaMart shirt, but the idea of fucking the owner of the small town’s general store while brandishing the big-business competitor’s logo was too good to pass up--Pierre was getting fucked over in more ways than one.

Pierre assumed the position he described in detail earlier. He grabbed grabbed two pillows from the head of the bed (Shane assumed one was Caroline’s), hunched over them, and presented his ass and its greasy hole to Shane.

Shane took a moment to admire the view. The fact that Shane could get a married man to bend over for his cock was a boon to his battered ego. Freckles dotted Pierre’s shoulders and upper half of his back. For a man his age, Pierre was in pretty good shape. His ass was pale and milky, firm from all of his standing behind the counter and stocking shelves. Shane knew how all that bend and lifting firmed and ass.

Pierre looked over his shoulder. “Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me. Caroline might be back soon.”

Shane didn’t wait a second longer. He walked over and started to insert the head of his dick inside Pierre’s hole. He had expected that a married man like Pierre would have a tighter hole, but it quickly took in Shane’s cock.

“Oh fuck, man,” replied Pierre. “I fucking need your load, man. C’mon man. Give me your fucking load, man.”

Shane began to imagine the hours Pierre spent receiving load after load of cum, how many times he says “man.” _I guess he must butch up his speech to compensate for the fact he loves getting fucked by man after man,_ Shane thought.

“C’mon, man. Don’t hesitate to give me your cum as fast as possible.”

Shane probably could conjure up his cum pretty fast. Even though he usually like to extend the time he took fucking a man, Pierre was begging for his cum and Caroline could arrive at any moment. _Better get to work_ , Shane thought.

He grabbed Pierre’s hips and began slamming the man. Pierre began tightening his hole as it slid up and down Shane’s meaty cock. Pierre’s thick, parted hair began to bounce as Shane intense fucking started to shake the bed.

“Oh fuck, man,” cried Pierre. “Give me your load, man. I love your cock. It feels so good throbbing in me. You’re so good to me, man, giving me your dick.”

The headboard began slamming against the wall with Shane’s every thrust. 

“You gonna give me your load soon? Huh?” said Pierre in a growling voice.

Shane suddenly ripped Pierre off his cock and then threw the man onto his back. He opened his legs up in the air and plunged in his cock.

“Here’s your load, you fucking cocksucker,” said Shane, delivering three pounding, ass-breaking thrusts into Pierre’s hole, along with load after load of warm, gooey cum.

Pierre looked up at Shane in shock. Not a moment later, a thin stream of cum spewed out of Pierre’s cock in an arch, landing in the patch of hair covering his chest.

Shane knew that a man that got fucked so often without cumming would need a little extra to thrill him.

Pierre’s look of shock soon became one of beaming appreciation.

“Shane,” Pierre started. “I haven’t had a man fuck me like that since…”

The front door bell of the general store suddenly sounded, followed by Caroline’s voice saying, searchingly, “Hello?”

Shane and Pierre looked at each other and simultaneously said, “Fuck.”

Shane threw on his underwear, pants, grabbed his shoes, unlatched the bedroom window, practically jumping through it, and looked back at Pierre, who had cleaned off the cum and was half dressed.

“Jinx,” said Shane through the window. “You owe me a Joja Cola.” He winked and bolted just as the bedroom door began to open.

  



	15. Guys Like Us: Shane and Farmer Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer gets Shane to come clean about his hot afternoon with Pierre. Shane begins to let his guard down as Mikey shares his attraction for men. Shane begins to recall his night with Seb.

Thrills were rare for Shane. As he walked from behind the general store to the saloon after his romp with Pierre, his body shook with adrenaline, giddiness and, incredibly, laughter. Not only had he fucked a married man in that man’s marriage bed, the two almost got caught. How would he have responded had Caroline walked in to their fuck session? What could he have said to Caroline, his head between Pierre’s upturned legs, to explain what his cock was doing in her husband’s ass? This deserved a celebratory beer.

“Whoa,” said Shane, slamming into something unseen.

“Easy now,” came the strong, warm voice of Farmer Mikey.

“Oh,” began Shane. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He began to blush. In spite of himself, he was letting his guard down, which for him meant as little as opening his mouth and speaking.

“Where are you coming from?” asked Mikey. “I could have sworn I saw you walk out from behind Pierre’s store. Didn’t I just see you go into his room about half an hour ago? What were y’all doing?”

Mikey had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shane responded by smirking and furrowing his brows. “Well, didn’t I see you come out of his room not a moment before I walked in? What were _y’all_ doing?” He gave the “y’all” an exaggerated twang.

Mikey guffawed in reply. “Good point, Shane. Good point.”

Shane could feel his pulse quicken at hearing his name in Mikey’s mouth.

“Well,” Mikey continued. “I found something of Pierre’s that he preferred my not knowing about. I didn’t want to confront him, but…”

“I did,” Shane interjected.

“Huh? What do you mean? Confronted him about what?” Mikey’s voice lowered. “About the magazines?”

“Well,” continued Shane, looking away from Mikey’s intense but kind stare. “I know about more than the magazines…”

“Oh,” replied Mikey. “Yeah. I mean, I didn’t know the details, but I could put two and two together.”

Shane looked around to make sure the two were alone. “I told him he’d have to come clean.”

“You don’t think that’s for him to decide?” asked Mikey.

“No, not when it affects his wife and kid,” came Shane’s retort.

“You were the one fucking him,” said Mikey.

“I didn’t know that was going to end up happening. After you left, I…” Shane stopped once he observed a huge smile break across Mikey’s face. “Wait. How’d you know?”

“I didn’t,” said Mikey, laughing. “I just thought I’d take a stab in the dark.”

“Fuck you, man,” replied Shane. His guard swiftly rose back into place. Shane started walking away when Mikey grabbed his arm.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t go.”

Shane turned to see the farmer’s eyes radiate with concern.

“I didn’t mean nothing by it,” continued Mikey. “I’m not judging, I swear. I just figured that if Pierre liked men, he must be meeting up with some male villager on the side. I honestly didn’t expect that it would be you...Fuck, I don’t mean it like that.” Mikey put his hand to his face in frustration and embarrassment. “I just meant, I wouldn’t have guessed that you liked men like Pierre.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” replied Shane, now regretting that he wasn’t already in the saloon with half a mug down his throat.

“Nothing, nothing,” insisted Mikey. “Well, first of all, I hadn’t expected that you’d be into guys.”

“Bigoted expectation, sure. Continue,” came Shane’s sarcastic response.

Mikey smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that. You know what I mean.”

Shane’s stony face wouldn’t acquiesce.

“I’m just saying that there are stereotypes about guys like us that are stereotypes for a reason.”

Shane’s heart leapt at hearing Mikey fully admit his attraction for men.

“Sure. I guess I see what you’re saying,” said Shane.

“I promise you, I don’t have hang-ups about guys like us having to be masculine. You just don’t seem to be burdened by the masculinity thing like most guys are. Guys like us do it so as to be attractive, and other men do it to be real men, not sissies. You just, I don’t know, don’t seem to be so hung up about that stuff.”

“Yeah,” replied Shane. “I tend to be worried about other stuff.” He was reminded of the ball and chain of his nagging sadness.  

“That’s what I mean,” said Mikey. “Like, take for example a guy like Sebastian. He could be so much more...I don’t know, more authentic if he didn’t put on this ‘I like motorcycles’ performance. He could just be into his computer and fantasy stuff and be the coolest guy.” He paused. “Lemme buy you a drink.”

Rare was the day that Shane turned down a drink, even if he believed a beer was better enjoyed in silence.

“Sure,” said Shane.

“Perfect,” smiled Mikey.

They walked to the Stardrop door while Shane thought, _If only Mikey knew how greasy I got that night I shared with Sebastian, how he rode me hard like his motorcycle..._


	16. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane considers becoming "friends" with Seb after remembering how well Sam took Shane's tool.

The villagers tended to lump Shane in with Sebastian: Marnie was no different. Attempting to pull her nephew out of his—as she would describe it to Lewis— _funk_ , Marnie would tell Shane, “Why don’t you find someone to hang out with?”

“I’ve got Emily,” replied Shane. “I’ve got Charlie.”

“I know you’ve got Emily, but a potential ‘Will They or Won’t They?’ love interest is not the same as a friend.” She leaned over the counter to speak to Shane, who was reheating pizza in the microwave. “You need a male friend you can, I don’t know, commiserate with. And I’m not even gonna respond to the chicken comment.”

Shane had never bothered to tell Marnie that Emily would always remain _just_ a friend and that most men with whom Shane interacted tended to be, intentionally, complete strangers. This was, of course, notwithstanding the various villagers Shane had unintentionally fucked.

“What about that Sebastian guy?”

Shane, predicting the reason why Marnie would suggest Seb as a potential “playmate,” wanted to pressure his aunt into spelling out exactly why she found Seb so suitable.

“Well…” began Marnie, scratching her thick hair in thought. “You guys seem to have the same…vibe?”

The microwave dinged. “So,” started Shane, opening the microwave. “You’re saying we’re both depressed?”

“No, not exactly,” said Marnie.

Shane peaked around the corner and raised his eyebrows.

“OK. In so many words, yes,” said Marnie. “It’s because the two of you both seem to be so bummed out all the time. There, you happy?”

Shane bit into a slice of pizza. “Yes.”  

*** 

Shane could see what Marnie meant. Of all villagers, of the younger men, specifically, Shane’s attitude and approach to life resonated the most with Seb’s. To say they were pessimistic would understate the degree to which life delivered day after day of subtle but devastating disappointment. Not even their relationships didn’t even feel enough sometimes to sustain life.

He could never understand Seb’s friendship with Sam, but he understood that many couldn’t understand his relationship with Emily: why would a woman with so much zest for life find herself drawn to a guy like Shane? But, the same could be said of Sam with Sebastian.

Shane wouldn’t say that he was specifically attracted to Seb. Seb was a little thin for his liking. He didn’t mind that thinness with a guy like Sam, but Sam was shorter than Seb, a little more compact: fuckable, in Shane’s parlance.

The full dedication to the goth made Seb look, to Shane, a little sickly. The punk additions hardened the look, but Shane couldn’t get over the look and the hours spent in the dark, in his basement, clacking away on his keyboard.

The one time Shane felt anything like attraction for Seb was when he was around his motorcycle. Shane, walking home from the saloon, would be started by the roar of the motorcycle as Seb returned from a night of driving, thinking, and smoking.

He had once seen Seb, shirtless, sweating in the afternoon sun, working on the motorcycle. Shane had been walking with Emily and had suddenly become speechless when he saw Seb’s glistening back. He was bending down, working on some part of the cycle with a wrench. His skinny pants squeezed his ass so tight, the top part of his cheeks were emerging from above the black denim waist. He was struck by a vision of tearing down Seb’s pants and licking up all the sweat from his ass and back. 

Even though Sam had claimed that he’d never been with a guy, rumor had it that Sam and Sebastian played more than tabletop games down in the basement. If Sam’s ability to take Shane’s cock was any indication, Seb could give it good, and Shane wanted in. And, if his experience with skinny guys was any indication, Seb was probably more than endowed. 

At recalling that vision, Shane thought, _Hmm, maybe I wouldn’t mind being friends with Seb after all._


	17. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane approaches Seb. After some tension, Seb gets ready to give Shane his big tool along with inserting some tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's a certain affinity between Shane and Seb, I'm imagining that this might be a longer series, possibly around five parts.

But how to approach the meeting? What sort of rationale could he offer for a forced meeting with Sebastian? His meetings with other villagers had been either accidental or initiated by the other party: Seb had neither initiated nor had he, by chance, slipped and fallen onto Shane’s dick.

He couldn’t have his aunt arrange with Robin a get together as if he and Seb were three, but any reason Shane could imagine for an encounter was contrived and transparent as to its purpose: a fuckfest with the loner goth.

For Seb, it might be the wiser course of action for Shane to make clear his interest. Since their personalities resonated, Seb might appreciate the fact that Shane had made himself vulnerable and naked in a way that Seb, too, would dread. Yes, that would be what he’d do.

He would have to offer Sebastian a reason for his visit, as one would bring a cake or flowers to a neighbors--his fake justification would be merely a gesture, a way to say, at an even deeper level, “I want to see you, and talk to you, and this flimsy excuse is the best I could come up with. My greatest apologies, I have failed to honor your intelligence.”

To be an observer, like Shane, rather than a doer and talker, allowed one to see the complexities in languages that most overlooked. He was envious of guys like Sam, Alex, or Emily who could just _do_. But Shane expected that Seb--fan of fantasy, familiar with the mechanics of language through programming work--would pick up on hidden message beneath his lousy excuse. What about his motorcycle?

 _Yes_ , thought Shane, shelving jar after jar of jam at the JojaMart. _I will say something about his motorcycle. He loves his bike, so he’d likely want to talk about it. And, I’m sure that it’d come off as self-deprecatingly cute if I were to expose how little I know about motorcycles or anything mechanic. Yes, tonight._

***

Before he made it to Seb’s place, Shane darted to the Stardrop Saloon to down two beers. Emily raised an eyebrow, to which Shane just shook his head as if to say, “Don’t ask.”

As he left the saloon, Shane was struck by the beauty of the early evening. The breeze was always tinged with saltiness of the Gem Sea. Birds tittered in a web of noise above Shane’s head. The beer gave a lightness to his step as he made his way to 24 Mountain Road.

Despite himself, Shane’s anticipation for the evening moved past the merely erotic and started to take grow with the hope of something _more_ , whatever that more might be.

The pace of his heart beat past that required of his walk. The moment Shane saw Sebastian, his heart seemed to completely stop. There was Sebastian, once more shirtless, his body flushed and drenched in sweat as he bent over his tool box, his hands moving searchingly. For his thin body, Shane could see Seb’s shoulder and back muscles, tighten and bulge with effort and relax.

Shane didn’t want to appear to Seb like a leering pervert, so he stood a foot away from the hunched over Seb and said, “She’s a beaut.”

Seb looked over his shoulder to stare up at Shane with a neutral expression and said, “You really think so?”

The flatness of his delivery and the quick return to his work suggested to Shane that Seb might have read his comment as a barb. Seb grabbed a wrench and stood to face Shane. His pants hung an inch below the exposed band of charcoal gray underwear. Black grease was smeared across his pale white torso and chest. His nipplies were pink and soft. A narrow but defined Apollo’s belt dipped into the tight underwear. Shane didn’t mean to stare, but a thin line of black pubic hair emerged from above the lip of Seb’s underwear. When Shane’s eyes rose to meet Seb’s, he could tell that Seb was beginning to piece together Shane’s attention.

“I honestly don’t know that much about bikes.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Shane could see how this could be both an attempt to shake off Shane’s advances and a way to bring the conversation to the level of truth, authenticity.

“And you would be right to,” said Shane. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t admire it without your degree of technical knowledge and skill.”

“That’s true,” conceded Seb. He hiked up his pants, lowered himself to his knees, and laid back onto a wooden creeper seat. He scooted his body beneath his bike, leave only his lower body from his torso down exposed to Shane’s stare.

“So, what do you want, Shane?”

Shane, now free to let his gaze roam free, stared at the bulging lump that emerged from Seb’s crotch to halfway down his thigh. Sure, his pants were tight, but even if exaggerated by the taut fabric, Shane could see that Seb was packing at least an eight inch cock, flaccid.

“Huh?” continued Seb, his voice muffled by the bike.

“Oh,” said Shane. “I just...We’ve never really talked before. My aunt mentioned it, but we have some stuff in common, and it would be a shame, I think, if we were never hung out when there’s already so few people in town.”

“What do we have in common?” replied Seb, voice betraying nothing.

 _Fuck_ , thought Shane. _Is this how I was to Marnie_? _I need to be nicer to her…_

“Do I really have to spell it out?” said Shane, a tinge of anger answering it out.

“I just don’t think that’s _all_ you want.”

“Well, then you tell me what I want.”

“I think you want this.” Seb’s arm reached from under his bike to grab his bulge. He shook it and said, “You’re not the only one. Somehow word got out about the size of my cock.”

Shane could feel his dick beginning to swell. He couldn’t let Seb get the upper hand.

“Would it be so wrong if I wanted that along with a potential friend?”

Shane couldn’t believe how much he’d let Seb see of his vulnerability.

Seb pulled himself from below the motorcycle. His face was beaming; Shane was confused.

“I’m just fucking with you, man,” said Seb, raising himself to his feet. He grabbed a rag from the tool bench and began wiping his hands. Relief began flooding Shane’s body along with some irritation at being fooled.

“Honestly,” continued Seb. “I’ve thought the same about us two. We’re kind of both doom-and-gloom, and we both seem to have, as you just witnessed, a sardonic sense of humor. I love Sam, but sometimes it’s hard to talk to him about more serious things.”

“What kind of love?” asked Sam.

Seb blushed. “We’re not boyfriends, if that’s what you mean. I’ve done stuff with Sam, sure, but so have you.”

It was Shane’s turn to blush.

“And I would like to be friends. I think it would be good for the both of us.” Seb moved close and spoke quietly into Shane’s ear. “And I want to fuck you senseless.” He leaned back with a smirk and continued wiping his hands.

“Get on that bench,” Seb commanded.

Shane obeyed, hopping onto the workbench.

Seb closed the garage door. Shane was already beginning to sweat in the hot, dim space.

“Let’s get started,” said Sebastian. He smoothed out a rag and, one by one, placed tool after tool onto the bench.

“Sam told me how you can fuck, so let’s see how you are at getting fucked.” Seb grabbed a wrench, lubed it with grease, and neared Shane.

 _My hole is so fucking ready_ , thought Shane.


	18. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb undresses Shane. Seeing Shane's clothes as an obstacle, he cuts them away. Seb finds a creative way to use some carpenter's clamps.

How could Shane have known his hole would be so eager for a man he hadn’t, not even a day ago, given a second thought? It was as if the mere suggestion made by Marnie was enough for the qualities that Seb held in common with Shane’s ideal man to surface. 

Seb’s concentration was that of a surgeon’s. On the greasy rag, he arranged each tool parallel to the other; the instruments he used on his bike, not even a minute ago, would now help Seb use Shane.

His face still neutral, Seb placed the palm of his hand onto Shane’s chest and pushed. Shane, who had been watching with intense erotic attention, immediately responded to Seb’s touch and laid back onto the bench. He stared at the dark rafters of the garage. 

Seb started laughing. 

“I knew you would be,” said Seb. Shane couldn’t see, but he heard Seb picking up each tool and, Shane inferred, dipping each into a vat of some grease he saw earlier.

“I knew you would be such a fucking slut,” continued Seb. “I don’t know why or how I knew, but I could just see it.”

Sebastian’s hands began to search up Shane’s leg, starting at his calves and up to his thighs and to his waist. 

Shane looked up at Seb, who loomed over his body, his black hair haloed by the single, dim fluorescent tube hanging from the ceiling. Seb began rubbing Shane’s hardening cock. He stared into Shane’s eyes, past his eyes, really, Shane felt. 

“Not only a slut,” said Seb. “I knew you would be a fucking slut for cock. Even though I finally got Sam to admit you’d fucked him, I knew I could get you where you are now: legs up and hungry for my cock. But, I’m not going to give it you just now.”

Seb bent down and kissed Shane.

“I’m gonna make you show me how much you want it.”

Any reluctance Shane felt about his subjection to Seb vanished the moment Seb’s full lips met his. Although his hole had been alternately tightening and loosening in expectation, the floor of his hole completely loosened at Seb’s kiss. 

Seb grabbed the flap of Shane’s belt and pulled. The belt loosened, and Seb began working at the button of Shane’s pants. Unbuttoned, Seb undid the zipper and pulled at the waist of the pants. Shane made sure he was wearing a slutty pair of underwear--all black trunks. Seb pulled Shane’s pants and admired what he saw before him; he delivered a delicate kiss to Shane’s tenting cock. 

“You’ve basically worn this pair out,” observed Seb. “There’s a hole right here.”

Shane felt Seb’s finger dip into his underwear through a hole he hadn’t noticed, and slowly begin to massage his asshole. 

Shane threw back his head in pleasure. 

“I love that it gives me such easy access to your hole. But, I’m sad to say,” Seb picked something off the bench. “My cock is much too big to fit through this hole.”

Shane heard the crunching sound of scissors. The tautness of his tiny trunks loosened as Shane realized that Sam was cutting open his underwear. Such liberty taken by another would usually infuriate Shane; but the sheer audacity, Seb’s certainty that he could do whatever he wanted to Shane made Shane almost dizzy in ecstasy.

Shane reached for Seb’s cock. He needed it in him somehow, somewhere, in his mouth, his hole: he didn’t care.  

Seb gently pushed away his hands. “Remember, you gotta show me you deserve it.” 

Seb leaned in closer. Shane could feel, on his exposed asshole, Seb’s bulge pressing through the tight black denim. He started at the bottom button. Seb, one-by-one, began unfastening the buttons of Shane’s JojaMart workshirt. The care with which Seb took with each button felt loving. Shane blushed as he felt something close to love for this man who showed so much concern, diligence. Shane wanted to be fully exposed before Seb. He was beginning to regret wearing an undershirt. 

Seb pulled open Shane’s shirt to fully expose Shane’s chest, bulging against his undershirt--Shane hadn’t bothered to purchase new shirts since his weight gain. His belly was tight against the shirt, as was his fattening chest.

Seb began massaging Shane’s pecs with palm of his hands. 

“I need them hard,” said Seb, offering an explanation to a question Shane never asked:  _ Hard for what? _

Seb grabbed the pair of scissors he’d used for the underwear, and began to cut at the bottom hem of Shane’s undershirt. Seb slowly, and with deliberation, slowly made his way up the shirt. The cold of the blade rubbed across Shane belly and sternum. Twice, the tip of the scissor blade nicked Shane’s skin. He wouldn’t have been surprised had the cut drawn blood. 

Finally, with the scissors a mere inch from his throat, Seb cut the undershirt collar, fully releasing Shane’s chest and stomach to the air. Seb leaned back to survey his work and gave a slight smile. He pulled open the cut undershirt and pushed it onto the undone work shirt; Seb needed as much workspace as possible. 

He did a quick sniff of Shane’s underarms. He sensed the mix of deodorant, a warm and masculine scent, and a souring scent of musk. Seb loved seeing a few purple hairs escape the meeting of the upper arm and chest.

He looked over to see Shane’s nipple. They were round and puffy, a faint iridescence reflected off the darker skin. He gave one a probing lick and leaned back to watch them firm and harden. There was only a light dusting off chest hair. He gave the thick patch of hair between Shane’s growing chest, the valley, a quick lick. 

“I’m having too much fun,” said Seb. “I still have a little more work to do on you.” 

Seb reached again to the bench and grabbed something unseen. He presented to Shane two metal clamps with rubber-coated heads.  

“They’re supposed to be used around the shop, but I’ve been realizing they have potential for other purposes. You ready?” With one in each hand, Seb applied pressure between his thumb and forefinger to open the rubbered maw of the clamps. 

Shane nodded his head, slowly at first, then more emphatically as Seb raised his eyebrow to make sure Shane knew what he was getting into.  _ No wonder Seb needed my nipples hard _ , thought Shane. 

Seb opened the mouth of the claws and maneuvered them to hover above Shane’s nipples. Shane’s body was about to crack open as his body tensed in anticipation. Seb stared deep into Shane’s eyes and pressed the clips into his nipples and, slowly, released the clamp to bite onto Shane’s soft nipples. The pressure stung, but when Shane winced, he didn’t know whether it was in pleasure or pain. As he let himself become overcome by the pain, his asshole was spasming. Seb seemed to notice. 

“Oh, I can see how ready you are for your hole to be stretched, but we’ll get there.” Seb grabbed a wrench and began stroking the shaft, as a thin coat of something greasy gleamed in the light. 

_ “Trust me, we’ll get there.” _

 


	19. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb inserts his tools into Shane to see if he's worthy of his own tool.

“I want to see what you’re willing to do to get my cock,” said Seb, staring at the gleaming wrench as he turned it in the air.

Pleasure and pain continued to radiate across Shane’s body as the clamps continued to squeeze his nipples.

“By the way your dick is gushing with precum,” Seb continued, “it seems that, not only will you put up with me sticking things into your ass, you’ll also enjoy it. So, let’s start with this one.” 

Seb grabbed the jaws of the wrench, pointing the exposed handle towards Shane. He’d had many things up his ass, but Shane had never taken in anything other that what was meant for his hole--dicks and dildoes. He couldn’t even predict the sensation of the metal handle, but he knew that he would soon understand firsthand. 

Seb began lightly tapping the tip of the handle onto Shane’s hole. 

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble taking it in,” said Seb. “I just think that the sensation of the metal will take some getting used to, that’s all.” Seb smirked. 

Shane closed his eyes.  _ If I get used to the clamps, maybe everything he’s about to stick in me will feel like nothing _ , thought Shane. Seb started to push the handle into Shane’ hole.  _ On second thought… _

The chill of the metal on Shane’s warm, fleshy hole sent shivers up his spine.

“Oh, fuck,” cried Shane. 

“There we go,” said Seb. “I knew this pose a challenge for a cock-whore like you.”

_ Seb was right _ , thought Shane.  _ It’s not the size of the wrench’s handle, but how fucking freezing it is. I bet my hole will warm it up soon enough. Maybe it’s like the clamps: if I bear it long enough, I can handle it...haha, handle the handle…oh, fuck… _

Seb started digging the wrench deeper into Shane’s hole. From the handle emanated waves of icy cold, seeming to freeze his insides.  

Shane bent his head to give Seb a defiant stare. About three inches of the wrench were inside Shane. Seb met his glance, smirked, and began twisting the wrench. Shane collapsed back onto the bench. He’d never had his hole expanded like this. The flat handle of the wrench forced his hole open in ways a cock had never done. A cock met every point of his hole and stretched it simultaneously, but the handle caused intense points of pressure at the sides and a collapse at the two flat planes of the handle. Not only was his hole unaccustomed to this spreading of his hole, Seb alternately turned the wrench clockwise and counter-, scraping Shane’s insides.

“I can see that my little cock slut is having some trouble,” said Seb. “Gonna give up?”

“Fat chance,” replied Shane. He reach between his upturned legs, grabbed Seb’s hand, and shoved the wrench handle all the way into his ass; all that was left was the hilt. 

Seb eyes widened in sincere surprise.

“I had to wipe that smug look off your face,” said Shane, smiling. Despite the fact that his nipples were clamped and his hole had just swallowed a wrench, Shane had just bettered Seb. Sure, he felt like he might break apart, but Shane had just overcome Seb’s expectations.

Once the surprise faded, Seb’s smirk reemerged and he continued twisting the wrench in Shane’s hole. 

“Alright,” said Seb. “You’ve made your point. Let’s try something else.” 

He removed the handle from Shane hole, which relaxed in relief.

“How about this?” said Seb, holding up a screwdriver.

Shane considered,  _ That’s like the thickness and shape of any ole cock _ .  _ Won’t be a problem. This smug prick won’t outdo me. _

Seb grasped the metal shaft and slowly began inserting the plastic handle into Shane’s hole, which easily accepted the handle. 

“How does it feel?” asked Seb. 

“Like a hard cock,” replied Shane, smiling. 

“How about this?” Seb began twisting the shaft of the screwdriver. The handle began to spin in Shane’s hole.

“Oh, fuck!” moaned Shane, his eyes rolling back into his head. The thick ribbing of the handle massaged his hole. Each time the plastic gripping passed over his prostate, Shane shook in pleasure. 

“The challenge here,” said Seb, “is to refrain from cumming. Most guys last only a minute, if that. Sure, you can take a cock, but if you’re gonna take my dick, I’m gonna need to know that you can last longer than most. I don’t mean to brag, but something about my cock--I don’t know if it’s the length or the thickness or its shape--but it makes guys cum a minute into getting fucked. I’m tired of not being able to deliver my load into a nice, warm hole.” 

Shane toes curled as the handle spun inside his hole. It felt so good, his body wanted to immediately give up his cum, but Shane wanted Seb’s cock too much to prematurely shoot his load. The spot below his balls was contracting, trying to gather up all his cum.

“That’s why Sam and I finally called it quits on the friends with benefits arrangement. I mean, he still occasionally blows me, but the moment I shoved my cock in he came. Huh, you’re holding on a lot longer than I expected. Maybe you are deserving. Let’s give it just a little more time.” 

Beads of sweat dripped down from Shane’s forehead. He couldn’t hold much longer; the each flick of the handle’s grip across his prostate drew his cum closer and closer. He focused his attention elsewhere, to the garage’s smell of cut grass and gasoline or oil, or the sound of birds chirping in the afternoon sun. Shane imagined the villagers busy at work all the while a screwdriver was shoved up his ass. 

“Fuck,” said Seb, letting go of the screwdriver. “You didn’t cum.” He laughed in surprise and appreciation. Shane stopped daydreaming and looked up to Seb with a defiant smirk. Seb slowly removed the screwdriver. 

“So, how about that cock?” asked Shane. 

Seb sighed and said, “Well, I guess it’s yours now.”

Seb undid his pants and pushed them to the floor. He was wearing tight black briefs with a stark white band. Shane could imagine Seb would have to wear a size or two bigger to accommodate his huge cock which, bound in the briefs, wrapped around to his hip. 

Seb finally pulled down his briefs, letting his nine inch cock bob and point downwards from its heft. He grabbed the shaft of his cock and slapped the head against his other hand. “You ready for it?” 

_ Uh-huh _ .  _ Fuck me. _


	20. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb finally gives Shane his own tool.

Seb tapped his cock against Shane’s hole, which loosened in anticipation. Shane had taken the Wizard’s cock, but that was with the assistance of whatever concoction he helped make with his fluids; he didn’t know if he’d be able to take Seb’s--either its width or length. But the fact that he’d just proven control of his hole with Seb’s tests gave a Shane a boost of something like confidence in the face of such a huge cock.

“Don’t worry,” said Seb. “I’ll help you out.” He spit onto Shane’s dick and began stroking it. “Just relax, cutie.” He gave a soft smile to Shane. Despite the thrill that coursed through Shane’s body at the sweetness of Seb’s smile and his concern for Shane, he actually began to relax.

“There we go,” continued Seb. “I can feel you relaxing. Let my cock just become a part of you.”

Shane felt the head of Seb’s cock burrowing into his hole.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Has anyone told you that? You don’t have to respond. I just wanted to tell you that. I’m really happy you decided to talk to me.” said Seb.

Such comments would normally stiffen Shane’s body in defensiveness, protecting himself against an imagined insult, but Seb’s appreciation of Shane felt sincere; he could hear it in Seb’s voice and feel it throbbing up his ass. Shane threw back his arms; he wanted to expose every inch of his body, offering it up for Seb’s appreciation.

“Did you know that I’m halfway in?” asked Seb.

Despite the fact that his hole was almost entirely full from Seb’s thick cock, he wanted more. The walls of his ass were stretching to extent never imagined, but he read the pain as the sign that more of Seb was inside. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead

“Keep going, please,” said Shane, quietly, focusing his attention onto taking in Seb’s cock.

“Yes, sir,” replied Seb. He must have sensed that Shane had become fully relaxed, but he quickly shoved the rest of his cock into Shane. When his torso met Shane’s ass, the force shook Shane and the clamps that were still fastened onto his nipples.

“Oh, fuck,” moaned Shane. He understood why Seb’s cock made men cum so fast. He wouldn’t let himself cum so fast, and even if he did, he’d let Seb continue to fuck him. He didn’t know if he would ever let Seb stop fucking him.

“C’mon,” said Shane. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Seb,” commanded Shane.

Seb chuckled and said, “Yes, sir.”

Seb slowly pulled back his torso. Shane felt the dick slipping out. The walls of his hole wanted to tighten in relief, but he forced himself to relax. Shane shoved the cock back in. The bench shook at the thrust. Shane’s growing belly and chest shook, too. Seb repeated the movement and began picking up speed until he was pounding Shane over and over and over. The feet of the workbench scraped against the concrete floor, its trestles squeaking.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” moaned Shane as Seb plunged in and out unceasingly. Seb had to stop stroking Shane’s cock to hold Shane’s thighs to better hold him in place for his fucking.

Seb looked down to see Shane consumed by pleasure. He knew Shane’s sadness, and to see this man--unshaven, bags under his eyes, fattened by beer and pizza--to see this man given pure pleasure--his arms in surrender, his hairy chest bouncing, his fat ass shaking--to see him in total, mindless abandon, this made Seb happy. Despite the fact that he warned Shane to not cum to early, he couldn’t hold it much longer.

“Oh, fuck. Shane, I’m about to cum.”

Shane said, sleepily, “Huh, what? You are? C’mon, please. I want your cum so badly.”

Shane could feel the head of Seb’s dick spasm in preparation, followed by the familiar feeling of oozing, warm cum coating his insides.

Seb’s body collapsed onto Shane’s. He nestled his face into Shane’s stubble. Shane couldn’t hold his legs up any longer. They collapsed, and he pulled more of Sebs thin frame onto his.

“Thank you,” said Shane, kissing Seb’s forehead.

“No, thank you,” replied Seb. “Did you cum?”

“No, but I’m fine.”

“That just won’t do,” said Seb. "Get dressed. Come with me. Let’s go to my room. More comfortable there. We’ll find a way to make you cum.”

_What a perfect afternoon._

 


	21. Seb Gives Shane His Tool pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Seb share a mutual moment of intimacy in Seb's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back writing!! Been very busy but wanted to finish up Seb and Shane's time together.

 

The two soundlessly dressed. Seb opened the garage door. Afternoon light tore into the garage. Seb groaned while he stressed.

“Come with me,” he said. They head through the front door. Luckily, Robin wasn’t at her post.

“She’s working on an addition at the new farmer’s place,” said Seb as they walked to the basement door.

“What do you think of him?” asked Seb as they walked down the dark stairwell into his room.

Shane had been preoccupied with the cum dripping down his leg; Seb really delivered a huge load.

“Uh,” he responded. “He’s pretty nice, I guess. Maybe, a little too friendly. Comes on pretty strong.”

Shane hadn’t decided if that quality, the persistence of Mikey’s advances--if you could even call it that--was what most repulsed or attracted Shane to the man.  

Seb chuckled, flipping on the dim sconce light. “I know what you mean. My step-dad was a little wary of how friendly Mikey was to Robin the other day when they were going over the details of the addition.” He removed his shirt and shoes, continuing, “But my mom said there was nothing to worry about.”

“What does that mean?” asked Shane, his heart now racing.

“What do you think that means?” replied Seb, giving Shane a suggestive smile.

“I guess I wouldn’t have pegged him for that kind of guy.”

“Well,” said Seb, “I wouldn’t have pegged you as that kind of guy until Sam said something.”

Seb pulled down his pants. Shane marvelled at the body. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten fucked by such a lean, muscled, and hung guy like Seb. And, smart. Shane never was the strongest at his studies, but he always appreciated the intelligence of other men. Although it was intimidating to encounter a man could outwit and outsmart, it was another form of dominance to which Shane was drawn.

“C’mere,” said Seb. He tapped his hand invitingly on a spot on the bed next to him.

“Even since Sam told me about your night together, I knew I wanted to do two things with you. The first is, or, was, to fuck you--mission accomplished.” Seb’s face was a mere inch or two from Shane’s. He could smell cigarette smoke waft off Seb’s breath, reminding Shane of all of his drunken nights in the city, drinking, fucking, and smoking to break up the time between the first two activities. On reflection, Shane realized his depression had been with him for a while.

“The second thing I wanted to do was suck you off,” Seb continued. He lowered his eyes and laughed at the boldness of his request. Despite his bold fucking, Seb still was shy.

“You really want to?” asked Shane, wanting to make sure this wasn’t merely a reciprocal act. For Seb to respond so transactionally would be to reverse the liberties taken with Shane’s body. He wanted Seb to take his body without feeling like he now had to somehow pay Shane back. But, if Seb was there for his pleasure and his pleasure alone, then Shane would gladly give up his cum for the man.

“Yeah, I really want to,” replied Seb, blushing. “Just something about imagining your cock trapped in your underwear and work pants all day, bending and lifting. I just want it in my mouth. I’m not really addicted to nicotine,” Seb added, “I have just an oral fixation. I just like have something in my mouth.” He laughed and looked downward.

Shane grabbed tilted Seb’s head upwards. Despite wanting the dominance and selfishness of Seb, he wanted to steal one kiss from him; he wouldn’t let himself know it, but he wanted more. Shane planted a kiss on Seb’s full lips, grabbing the back of his head. The dimness of the room and the euphoria of the kiss made Shane dizzy.  

The minutes they took to make out seemed to stretch into hours. An act of intimacy like this Shane tried to avoid; he didn’t want to get invested. Ever since the new farmer arrived, he felt himself wanting to open, to attach.

The two fell back into the bed, their bodies intertwined, merging.

Seb’s hand began searching around Shane’s crotch. As much as Shane wanted to get blown, he couldn’t leave Seb’s lips.

Seb’s lips broke from Shane’s and asked, “Can I still?”

“Um,” began Shane. “It’s not that I don’t want you to, it’s just...I need, well, want this more.”

Seb smiled and nodded, “Alright.”

They continued kissing, arms wrapped tight around the other, hands searching. Shane traced every bone of Seb’s back. His fingers searched Seb’s hair.

Seb’s hands returned back to Shane’s crotch.

“Can we at least have it out?” asked Seb. “I want to look at it.”

Shane smiled and shook his head. He undid his pants, slide them off, and then his underwear. His cock bounced into the air.

Seb leaned down and gave Shane’s cock a quick peck and lick, returning to Shane with a smile.

“It’s just so beautiful,” said Seb.

When Seb plunged his tongue into Shane’s mouth, he could taste his own precum off of Seb’s tongue. Shane reached for Seb’s underwear to pull it off. Once off, he grabbed Seb’s huge rod and began stroking. Seb leaned over and began stroking Shane’s cock.

Their kisses grew more passionate. Moans erupted from their throats, their breath panting faster.

Shane hadn’t gotten off from mutual masturbation in years. It was either fucking or getting fucked, sucking or getting sucked off. But the sweetness of Seb’s kisses reminded Shane of the beauty of this act.

“Are you close?” asked Seb, breathlessly. “I am.”

On hearing that Seb was about to cum, Shane could feel his cum beginning to rise.

“Mhmm.”

“Oh fuck,” cried Seb. “I’m gonna cum.”

Not a moment later, Shane felt Seb’s cum pour over his body. In an erotic chain reaction, Shane came, his body shaking in spasms.

His body relaxed. He looked over to Seb, who was staring at Shane, smiling.

“What?” asked Shane.

“Oh, nothing,” replied Seb, mischievously.

He began lowering himself to Shane’s crotch.

“What are you doing?” asked Shane.

Seb quickly stuck his mouth over the head of Shane’s softening cock and took a lick. Still wildly sensitive after cumming, Shane jerked away. “Fuck!”

Seb started laughing.

Despite himself, Shane began laughing. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I still want to suck you off,” said Seb.

Shane leaned back on his elbows. “In due time, Seb. In due time.”

“So we can do this again?” asked Seb, his voice betraying the vulnerability of hope.

Shane’s body warmed. Smiling, he said, “Yes.”

_ Yes _ .    
  



	22. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott and Shane discuss the problem they share with their friends.

Elliott refused to shop at the JojaMart. He said so to Leah one night at Stardrop Saloon. Shane overheard the conversation as he slowly nursed a beer, trying to, once again, pass one more dark night. 

“I mean,” said Elliott, “why even live and exist in a society and community like Stardew Valley or, even more specifically, Pelican Town--although I don’t feel like I really _ live  _ in this town, I’m sort of an outsider--if you aren’t here to support that community?”

Elliott had been eyeing Shane the entire night, curious to see how the gruff, pouty man responded to his thoughts and ideas. Although Elliott was rather certain Shane wouldn’t offer much in terms of intellectual insight, something about his face, his expressions, his carriage or manner of being told Elliott that this was a man who had deep communion with this world’s sorrow.

This time, as Elliott finished his monologue, he caught Shane rolling his eyes.

“Do you have a problem, sir?” asked Elliott, prodding as much as adomishing.

Leah turned her head to see who Elliott was addressing.

Shane was taken aback. A spotlight shone on his hidden place of observation.

“Huh?” asked Shane.

“You rolled your eyes at me,” said Elliott. “I was just curious as to why.”

Shane saw that Elliott wasn’t quite as annoyed as he was amused by putting Shane on the spot.

“I’m sure you’d like to know,” replied Shane.

“Yes, exactly,” said Elliott. “I would like to know, that’s why I’m asking. I know that you work for the JojaMart. Is that why you are so seemingly annoyed by my comment?”

“Yeah, sort of,” said Shane.

The two momentarily stared at each other in silence.

"Go on,” smiled Elliott.

“Well,” continued Shane, clearing his throat, “I see what you’re saying. And it’s not like I just love working for the place; it’s honestly a little soul-sucking. But, you say that the JojaMart doesn’t help people in this town, and that’s just not true. It helps me, and I live in this town. It helps my goddaughter, and she lives in this town. My aunt, too. So, sure, I hear all your anti-corporate mumbo-jumbo, and I sympathize with it, but don’t overlook the people who benefit from these evils.”

Both Leah and Elliott stared at Shane.

“I’ve never heard you say so much,” said Leah.

Shane hoped they’d confuse his blushing with the warmth of the fire. He looked down and took a sip of beer.

Elliott suddenly yawned and glanced at his watch. “I think I need to call it a night, Leah. I have an entire section of my monograph that requires my attention.”

“Oh,” replied Leah. “OK. Yeah, I’ve got stuff to work on tonight, too.”

The two rose to their feet. Leah continued to head to the door, talking, as Elliott turned to face Shane. He quickly gave two raps to the bar counter, to get Shane’s attention, gave a subtle “come hither” motion with his finger against his thigh, and walked out of the bar.

Shane closed his tab, yawning, so that Emily understood the reason for his swift exit. He entered into the night to see Leah and Elliott move south towards the coast. They stopped at their point of departure, where Leah would move east to the forest, and Elliott would continue south to the coast.

Shane didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t randomly appear in the midst of their conversation. He also didn’t want to lurk, to be in waiting among the trees, to potentially be noticed by Leah. He wouldn’t have minded Elliott’s recognition. In fact, Elliott was in expectation of Shane’s arrival, but not Leah.

He hid behind a tree that grew over the cemetery.

“Well,” said Elliott, “I’ll see you.”

Leah looked down to her feet and then faced Elliot. “Goodnight,” she said, delivering a quick kiss to Elliott’s cheek. She turned around and headed to her cottage.

The man who loved women would have been thrilled by such an affirmation of his attractiveness, virility, but Elliott was upset. Not only was he to carry the weight of his woman’s expectation, he was also to carry the expectation of his town. It would be one thing if he had been a beloved son of the community, but he was an outsider to the town; he was to be treated as one deserving of suspicion: who was this guy with the long hair? What did he want?

Seeing that he was in the clear, Shane approached Elliott.

“You alright?” asked Shane.

“Yeah,” replied Elliott. “I just hate this, y’know?”

“To be honest,” said Shane, “I don’t know.”

“To lead these women on, when that isn’t my intention. I just want to be friends, y’know?”

“Oh, yeah. I do know,” responded Shane. “What you have with Leah, I have with Emily.”

“So you understand?” asked Elliott.

“Sure,” replied Shane, then laughing. “What else is there really understand about people like Leah and Emily? Or you and me? We’re dealing with people at the edge of what they want, y’know?”

Elliott was surprised to see that he didn’t immediately understand what Shane meant. That the shelf-stocker provided an insight that would take time to unpack.

“I’m just saying,” continued Elliott, “that I can’t fully satisfy everyone and that is driving me crazy.”

“You don’t seem like the kind of guy who’d be a people-pleaser.” 

“I never really considered myself so swayed by the tides of popular opinion, yes, but something in the town has brought out that sensitivity to public reception of my personal affairs. In big cities, it was easy to get lost amongst the throngs of people, but here, it’s just impossible. I thought I was going into hiding when I came here, but really, I’ve been found.”

Elliott began to blush. He looked down to his feet and brushed a strand of hair that crossed over his face.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “Don’t let me start waxing poetic or I’ll never stop.”

Elliott so eloquently explained how Shane felt once he moved to the valley. He had always thought that this guy was such a fucking snob, but now he understood that this man was trying to, in his own more literary way, come to terms with his existence here.

Shane saw the warmth Elliott’s cheeks in the moonlight. Driven by impulse, he leaned into Elliott and planted a kiss.

Elliott, at first, responded by pressing his lips onto Shane’s. Suddenly, though, he pulled away.

“Fuck,” said Shane. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Elliott furrowed his brows and dug his hand into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a little crab.

“Oh dear! A tiny crab appears to have made his home in my shirt pocket.”

After he delivered the crab to the ground, he looked back at Shane and said, “Where were we?”

He continued to kiss Shane. After a few minutes of gently kissing under the moonlight, Elliott stopped and asked, “Do you want to come with me?”

Shane smiled.

_ Yes _ . 


	23. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two enter Elliott's cabin. Elliott lights a candle and undress. Shane doesn't know what kind of night is before him.

By the time the two arrived at the cabin, their drinks had taken full effect. 

If the two had worried before that their touch was inappropriate, when their feet met sand, all worries vanished. Nearing the border between civilization and the sea’s great unknown, the ties of their community vanished. To them it seemed, as long as their soft step sunk into beach, no touch could be wrong. 

They hadn’t fully given themselves over to their desires, but they felt freer to give generous touches to the other. Shane, specifically, felt his right hand itching to grasp Elliott’s forearm. As Elliott walked, his arms swung, freely gesticulating, and Shane wanted to grasp his arms and hold them still. Shane didn’t want to bind or hold Elliott in place, but he did want to ensure that the man wouldn’t walk off and vanish. They finally arrived in front of Elliott’s cabin. A cool breeze came off the quietly crashing waves.  

“So you want to come in?”

“No, I want to go home,” replied Shane. 

“Hardy-har-har,” said Elliott. 

“Of course I want to come in. Unless you don’t want me to.”   


“Of course I want you to come in.”

The two walked into the one room cabin. The moon swept into the close quarters, giving the sparse furniture a faint, excited glow.  

“I can’t see,” said Shane. 

“Yes, that tends to happen at night, Shane. Your eyes will adjust,” replied Elliott, shutting the door. His sardonic touch become sincere. “So, do you want me to turn on the lights?” 

“Actually, no.” Shane began to blush. Luckily, Elliott couldn’t see. “I kind of like just being in the moonlight.” 

Shane stood by the door as Elliott made his way to the far corner.

“I wouldn’t have expected that you’d be such a romantic.” 

“And why is that?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t mean it in an offensive sense. You just seem like a...you just seem like a straightforward type of guy.”

“And what’s a straightforward type of guy like?” He could feel his defenses slowly beginning to rise. 

“Well,” began Elliott, “a straightforward guy doesn’t want to worship my body by moonlight.”

Shane laughed. “I never said that.” He never expected this snob to make him laugh. 

Elliott removed his coat and folded it over the chair tucked beneath his writing desk. 

“I heard it in your voice.” 

The white of Elliott’s shirt flashed in the moonlight. He removed his vest and folded it over his coat. For a man who spent his days writing, thinking, and drinking, Elliott had a muscularity beautifully expressed in the bulges of his broad shoulders. 

Almost as if in reply to Shane’s observation, Elliott said, “People might think I just lounge around and let my body go to waste...” 

“That’s what I do what when I have the chance.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I want your body. And, I’m going to have it.” 

Shane felt his dick beginning to grow hard. 

“Anyway, I have a strict regimen I follow daily to make sure my body is in tip-top shape. What’s good for the body is good for the brain.”  

Elliott removed his tie and wrapped it tightly around his fist. He then slowly undid his shirt button by button. Shane suddenly realized that Elliott was putting on a show. 

Elliott let the shirt fall over his shoulders to reveal thick bulging arms and a well-defined shoulders and back that was partially obscured by his thick hair. Shane was glad his eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark; he wanted to see as much of this show as possible, especially since Elliott silently began to work at his belt. He suddenly stopped and removed a lighter from his pocket. He leaned over the desk and lit a tall, red candle. 

“I thought I was supposed to worship you by the moonlight,” said Shane, smiling. 

“This isn’t really for the light,” replied Elliott. 

“Oh,” came Shane’s confused response. 

Elliott returned to working at his belt. He yanked the leather belt out of his pants and wrapped it around the fist bound by his tie. He then undid his pants and pulled them to his feet. 

Elliott was wearing black lace briefs emblazoned with an intricate design of roses and filigree. Between the roses Shane could see Elliott’s pale flesh. Elliott turned around. His thick dick bulged in its pouch. In the parts of the briefs Shane could see through, he saw the thick veins around the shaft. 

“Ready?” asked Elliott. 

_ Yes.  _


	24. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's encounter with Elliott forces him to remember his time with women. Elliott, despite his outward exterior, is an aggressive lover, which Shane, on his knees, learns firsthand.

“Before you ask,” said Elliott, “these are  _ men’s  _ briefs.” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” replied Shane.

“Don’t lie,” continued Elliott, beginning his slow trek across the cabin floor towards Shane, his thick dick bouncing in its pouch with every step. “I saw your mouth moving. You shifting uncomfortably.” 

“I was actually going to tell you how hard your underwear are making me,” said Shane, laughing. “I only shifted because I didn’t want you to see how quickly I started tenting through my shorts.”

Shane was happy that Elliott provided the opportunity to clarify that the briefs did not disturb or repulse, but rather fascinated and enticed. Elliott’s appearance excited Shane--the long hair, the dark red lips like rouge against his pale skin, the roundness of his pecs and ass, the lace underwear--how his appearance fingered with the border into femininity.

Shane’s experience with women was meager at best. He knew early on that his sights were set on the boys that surrounded him. Of course, he never spoke or interacted with them, out of fear of being both rejected or outed, and, additionally, because he’d developed a condescension for their rough and tumble approach to the world; Shane was better suited to his quiet corners of observation. He never felt the need to act as if he liked girls. Instead of faking, Shane decided it was better to forfeit the game altogether. 

He soon found that others, mostly girls, for reasons specific to their own experience, also decided to forfeit the game and watch from the sidelines. Their shared and chosen exclusion from the buzzing social world became the confusing place of misplaced attractions. Although Shane knew he liked guys, he did not want to conclude that this attraction was to the exclusion of girls. So, he kissed these girls. He watched as they pulled their shirts over their heads, as he responded in kind. Although their bodies did not attract him, that they understood and experienced this outside position as he, this was attractive. Even if the laciness of their bras or panties were not on their own a magnetic pull, they gathered into the attraction of shared isolation. 

“Do you want to feel?” asked Elliott, now standing a breathless foot from Shane. “Do you want to touch it?” 

Shane slowly nodded his head, somehow hypnotized by the man he just an hour ago dismissed as an arrogant prick. That same confidence, founded on, what seemed to Shane, no basis whatsoever, was alluring: Shane saw that that arrogance might be founded on something. 

Shane slowly lowered his hand onto the lace pouch that contained Elliott’s cock. These were most definitely men’s briefs. Constructed into the design of the briefs was a pouch spacious enough for Elliott’s cock. If these were indeed women’s underwear, the material would have torn by the strain of the protruding, stiff cock. Shane loved how hard and solid the cock felt in his hands. He imagined how well it would fit into his ass or mouth. 

“What do you want me to do?” asked Shane. 

Elliott brushed a lock of hair that crossed over face. “What do you think?” 

“I think you want me to suck your cock. At least, that’s what I want to do.” 

“Then get to it,” replied Elliott. 

Shane flew to his knees. The residual sand that coated the floor of a cabin set on the beach dug into Shane’s knees, but he didn’t care. He dug his face into Elliott’s crotch. His tongue traced the lining of the cock. The ridged netting of the lace underwear scraped against Shane’s tongue. He tasted the slight bitterness of cum that had leaked through the porous underwear. 

Elliott loosely grabbed at Shane’s jacket. Shane obeyed and tore of his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt while he continued to lick and sniff at Elliott’s crotch. 

“You want it fully in your mouth, huh?” 

Shane looked up at Elliott with puppy-eyes and nodded his head. 

“Here,” said Elliott. He pulled the briefs down. His cock shot up from its lace prison. 

Elliott grabbed his cock like a police baton with one hand, and with the other he grabbed the back of Shane’s face. He slapped his cock against Shane’s cheek. Shane wouldn’t have expected such aggression from the romantic, the runaway writer. 

“Suck it,” demanded Elliott. 

Shane slowly put together that Elliott was used to being dominant. He remembered what Elliott said about disappointing his female friend.  _ Fuck _ , thought Shane, realizing that Elliott was likely straight despite all his feminine ways; or, Elliott was mostly straight until this night: he bossed Shane around as no other man had. 

Shane shoved Elliot’s dick down his throat. Elliott’s cock, solid and thick as it was, curved slightly upwards, forcing the head of his dick to more forcefully massage the back of Shane’s throat in ways new to Shane. Shane wanted to gag, but his mind was so distracted by the scent of Elliott’s crotch: did he freshen up his manhood with perfume? Cutting through the musk of his crotch was the soft scent of gardenias. Shane’s nose dug into the thick and trimmed hair above Elliott’s cock and inhaled to get more of the scent. Getting closer to that scent was the only reason to deep throat the cock. 

“Fuck,” said Elliott, “you’re about to make me cum.” 

Elliott grabbed Shane by his hair and pulled him off his cock. 

“Are you ready for part two?” asked Elliott. He unraveled the belt from his hand. He folded the belt in two, letting the belt form a circle that opened like a mouth. Elliott suddenly yanked the belt apart and it snapped like lightning. Imagining the pain and pleasure, Shane, still on his knees, nodded his head. 

_ Yes. _


	25. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane gets a spanking.

_Fuck_ , thought Shane.

His body tensed, anticipating the smacking contact of the belt against his pale flesh. Although Shane was lost in alcohol and the ecstacy of slurping on Elliott’s cock, the thought of the belt snapping against his ass made Shane’s focus razor sharp.

Elliott, his face half-shrouded beneath hair, let the belt fall to his side; his cock bobbed in response. From Shane’s knee-bent position, Elliott loomed threateningly, silent, and without movement.

A mixture of spit and precum slowly dripped from Elliott’s dick.

Elliott grabbed Shane’s hair, tilting his head into his shoulder. He bent down, the moon momentarily flashing across his face as he descended, and whispered into Shane’s ear.

“Is this OK with you?”

The delicacy of Elliott’s voice against his ear shot a shiver through Shane’s body. He nodded.

“Get over to the bed.”

Elliott turned to walk towards the desk. Before Shane could fully rise to his feet, he felt Elliott push him back down.

“On your knees. I didn’t tell you to get up.”

Shane’s instinct was to tell the man to fuck off; he even felt the words forming in his mouth. He’d been micromanaged by men like Morris, teachers and coaches and bosses--the host of men his mom brought home--to last him a lifetime. As much as Shane’s mind often lingered on the memories of men in moments of intimate vulnerability, he couldn’t help but feel the occasional surge of hatred, fear, and disdain at unacquainted men.

But, as Shane looked up towards Elliott to speak, he was struck by the ferocity of Elliott’s beauty. Despite the forcefulness of Elliott’s demand, when Shane stared at Elliott, he saw nothing harsh. His long hair cascaded across his supple pecs. Despite the fact that Elliott’s cock was a turgid rod mere inches from Shane’s face, Elliott’s were plump and soft and broke into a smile.

“Shane, this is just playacting. Please don’t think I’m really an asshole.”

Shane blushed and looked to the floor. “No, no. I don’t know. I had some visceral reaction for some reason.”

“Poor thing,” replied Elliott. “C’mere. Get up.”

Elliott lifted Shane to his feet.

“You should have seen how angry you looked at me,” said Elliott, chuckling.

Shane continued to look down.

“Hey,” said Elliott, lifting Shane’s chin. Elliott stared into Shane eyes and then began to gently deliver gentle kiss after kiss until Shane started to laugh.

“Come sit with me,” said Elliott, walking to the bed.

Shane sat beside him, but Elliott shook his head and tapped his hand against thigh. Shane rolled his eyes, but he sat on Elliott’s lap, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. He could feel the hard cock against his ass.

Elliott continued to kiss Shane. The jokingly gentle pecs lost their ironic edge as Shane felt himself becoming lost in the man’s lips. Moments slipped into minutes.

“Here,” said Elliott. He grabbed Shane’s waist to turn him around. Shane excitedly assumed he was to suck the stiff cock. But before he had a chance to wrap his lips around the dick, Elliott laid Shane completely flat across his lap, face down, his face on the sheets.

Elliott reached around Shane’s waist and unfasted his belt, button, and zipper. He yanked off Shane’s shorts. Shane was wearing his black trunks.

“Beautiful,” Elliott responded. He grabbed the heft of one of Shane’s ass cheeks and shook.

“I don’t drink beer but I’m so glad you do,” said Elliott. He pulled back his hand and softly smacked Shane’s ass. A wave of pleasure spread across Shane’s body.

“How was that?” asked Elliott.

Shane was almost embarrassed to have enjoyed being spanked, but the pleasure was enough for him to respond, “Good”; he wanted Elliott to continue, and harder.

Elliott struck Shane’s ass again, but harder. A moan escaped from Shane’s mouth.

“I think you’ll like this a little more,” said Elliott. He once again reached around Shane’s waist and pulled down the black underwear.

Elliott smacked his ass again. The sound echoed through the sparsely furnitured cabin. Then he smacked his ass again and again and again and again.

Elliott wanted to see on the site of contact the blooming red grow and grow across Shane’s fat, pale ass. Even though Elliott’s smacks grew incrementally in intensity, the last few smacks made Shane begin to wince as he grasped the sheets in tightened fists. He couldn’t bear it much longer. Shane’s moans grew into breathless string of “Oh fuck, Elliott. Oh fuck, Elliott.”

Right as the spanking became unbearable, Shane rose to kiss Elliott, then suddenly dropped to his knees and began sucking Elliott’s cock.

“Fuck, this feels good, Shane, but how am I supposed to keep…” he turned to see that he brought his belt to the bed. “Oh, that’s how.”

As Shane continued to devour Elliott’s cock, Elliott grabbed the belt.

“Will this be OK?” asked Elliott.

Shane, with Elliott’s cock halfway down his throat, looked to the belt and back to Elliott and shook his head yes.

Elliott reared his arm back and whipped Shane’s ass. Elliott’s cock muffled Shane’s moans. Knowing that Shane was the type of guy to immediately speak up to anything displeasing, Elliott, knew the moans were in pleasure, so he continued to whip Shane’s ass with his belt over and over and over again, making sure to give each round cheek enough dutiful attention.

Elliott sensed his body tightening to cum. Shane had began stroking his own cock for a few minutes. Not wanting the night to end, Elliott yanked Shane off of his cock for the second time that night.

“What?” asked Shane, drunk with pleasure.

“You greedy fuck,” responded Elliott, laughing. “We’ve not experienced everything just yet.”

“What do you mean?” asked Shane. “My throat and ass are raw.”

Elliott laughed. “Remember?” He nodded towards his desk.

Shane identified the candle.

“You gonna light me on fire or something?” asked Shane.

Elliott laughed. “No, no. But the candle is involved. Are you ready?”

By this point of the night, Shane fully trusted Elliott. He turned to the candle and back to Elliott.

_Yes._

 


	26. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn as Shane outsmarts Elliott. Can a sub be a top? Can a dom be a bottom?

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous,” said Shane, eying the candle as Elliott took it from his writing desk, setting it on the bedside table, the flame’s tremble playing shadows across the cabin walls.

“I thought you would have trusted me by now,” said Elliott, smirking. 

“Yeah, but,” replied Shane, gesturing with his eyes and head that he just so happened to be completely naked, ass-up, his arms and legs secured to the bedposts by Elliott’s belt and tie. 

Elliott laughed. “Yes, yes, I can see that with this new scene we’ve had a bit of a wardrobe change and some new blocking. I have to say that I love these new accoutrements.” Elliott plucked the taut belt that bound Shane’s wrists.

“I wouldn’t say that this wardrobe change was my decision,” said Shane, “but, I also wouldn’t say that I’m not enjoying it. So,” Shane started, pausing, “are you gonna fuck me with that candle or something?” 

Elliott had began lifting the candle from the table, but Shane’s comment made him begin shaking with laughter. He set the candle back on the table. 

“You can’t get me laughing like that. I’m gonna catch this place on fire.” Elliott slapped Shane’s thick ass in mock punishment.

“Sorry,” said Shane. In the darkness, shielded from Elliott’s attention, Shane allowed himself a smile. The act of openly smiling, even if shrouded in darkness, felt like a daring act, like crossing one’s open hand across a lit candle, like playing with fire. Was happiness this fire? thought Shane.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this many times,” said Elliott. 

“With men?” asked Shane.

“No,” responded Elliott. “Not with men.” He stared at the candle. 

“OK,” replied Shane. “Then this will be fun, right? You can just imagine it was like all the other times. Y’know. Like, when you with women.”

“You really think it’s that easy?” 

“That what’s easy? Me?”

“No, not you. Although, that’s not completely wrong. No, it’s not exactly easy making this transition. I don’t know, I’m having a hard time describing what I mean.” 

“You mean you’re having a hard time doing this with a man.” 

“Well, no, it’s not hard doing this. If anything, I’m actually shocked that I’m having such an easy time doing this; that’s actually the problem, as it were. It just feels so nice having a guy, you, going down on me, completely submitting to my whims.”

Elliott paused, brushing away a stray lock of hair. “You see, I’ve always thought that women were so beautiful, so it just made sense to me that they’d look just as beautiful doing these perverse acts on me, to me.”   

Shane placed his chin in his upturned hands, posing like cherub, “Are you saying I’m not beautiful?” 

Elliott laughed. “No, no. It’s just that I’ve never really categorized men as beautiful. I guess the the intersection of my art and sexuality has been such that I raise women up with my words and defile with my actions.” 

“Don’t you think that’s sexist?” 

Elliott was physically taken aback by Shane’s comment. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“I don’t know. It’s like you force women onto these pedestals of beauty, just to tear them down, and you get your kicks that way. I don’t mean to be judgmental about it, y’know, you do you, but you seem bound by categories. Part of your problem, and my problem too, is that you make a strict separation of your sexy side and social side.”

“What do you mean?” Elliott asked, a tinge of offense shaking his voice. 

“I’m not saying you’re sexist. You greatly respect women. I see how you treat Leah as your equal, your companion. I just think you’re insecurities about your sexuality--if you like men and what that means, etc.--makes you create a strict separation between the public and private you.”

Elliott set aside his flare of anger to stare at this man who consistently surprised.

“I’ve been thinking about how that divide really warps how we act in each part of our lives. How we act in front of everyone changes the way we act in bed, what we want in bed.”

“So,” interjected Elliott, “like our erotic desires are warped projections of social prohibitions.”

Shane took this in. “Yes, I think so. Our wants are just so big, so deep and wide. It’s scary.” 

Shane paused, lost in reflection. He suddenly looked at Elliott, then looked back to the bed. “Sorry to get so sappy. This is a turn-off, I’m sure.”

“No, no,” said Elliott. His face was aglow in admiration. “Quite the opposite. I, I just, really want you to fuck me now.” 

Shane turned to face Elliott. He furrowed his brows. “I thought you were gonna fuck me. Weren’t you going to use that wax.” 

“Eh, that can wait. I just really really need you to fuck me right now.”

Shane noticed that Elliott’s thick cock had grown stiff. Elliott was slowly stroking it.

“Can I see what the wax would feel like.”

Elliott rolled his eyes in impatience. “Here.” 

He grabbed the candle and let a small drop fall onto Shane’s fat ass. 

Shane gave a slight wince and considered the sensation. “Yeah, I like it, but I really want to fuck you now. My dick is starting to ache down here. Untie me.” 

“Alright. I’ll untie you, but just to tie you back up.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m just gonna flip you around and tie you back up. Don’t think you’re getting of this just because you’re gonna top me. You may be topping me, but I’m gonna fuck you. Can you handle that?”

_ Yes. _


	27. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott, excited to feel Shane inside, forgets that he won't need his trusty strap-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with school for the semester! So I'll be churning out more material! Thanks!!!!

To have his cock bob freely in the air, vulnerable to the whims of another man; to have his hands and feet bound, and his stomach and chest exposed to the cool air as it drifted through the window while the sea continued to churn in the quiet night--Shane relaxed into the care of another man, Elliott. 

The musk from the tuft of his armpit hair as it mixed with the scent of his deodorant sent a wave of horniness through his body. He thrust his cock into the air, finding himself quite undone that his own body could send him into such an erotic frenzy. 

He looked over his pits to see Elliott rummaging through a drawer in his bedside table. The sight of his cheeks spreading made the precum begin to dribble down Shane’s stiff dick. A bit of Elliott’s hole was exposed, too. Despite wanting to fuck the everloving hell out of Elliott, Shane wasn’t sure how much Elliott could handle; Shane didn’t know the extent of Elliott’s experience with taking cock. 

But Elliott swiftly rose to his feet to face Shane. Protruding from one hand was a huge dildo that wobbled from its ascent. In the other hand was what appeared to Shane a belt. 

Shane’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What are those?” 

Elliott looked down at the two items. 

“Fuck me, I’m so stupid.” Elliott rolled his eyes and put the dildo and straps back into the drawer, and stood still, hovering over the bedside table.

Shane gave an uncertain laugh and asked, “What were those?” 

Elliott pivoted to face Shane and rested his chin on the edge of the bed. 

“A strap-on.” 

Shane looked up to the ceiling and back to Elliott. 

“So, you do know I’ve got that part covered, right? Like, the penetration part?”

Elliott began to laugh. “I must have gotten my wires crossed. Usually when I want penetration, I have to help my lovely lady companion out.” 

“Well, let me tell you something: fucker, I’ve got the fucking part covered.” 

Elliott laughed, leaned in and gave Shane a quick peck on the lips, and said, “That you do, that you do.” 

Elliott rose onto the bed and straddled Shane. He spit into his hand, tossed back his hair, and began lubricating his hole. 

“You’re quite the expert,” said Shane, admiring the play of the candlelight across Elliott’s firm pecs and abs, the shadows deepening the bulge of his muscles. 

“You know how many times I’ve been fucked?” asked Elliott, shocking with candor of the question. 

“Three?” 

“I’ve lost count but probably over a hundred times.” 

“Fuck, that might be more than I have.”

“I mean, it’s always been women.” 

“So, I’ll be your first guy?” 

“That you will be. Let’s see if you can fuck me as well as a woman.”

“I’d imagine I’ll be facing some ‘stiff’ competition.” 

“Oh brother. Just shut your mouth and fuck me.” 

Shane smirked. “Not a problem.”


	28. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott takes in Shane immediately. Shane uses Elliott's hair to his advantage.

Shane was shocked by the speed at which Elliott’s hole accepted his cock; he took it straight to the hilt.

Elliott’s head tilted back in closed-eye appreciation. A chuckle shook his body.

“Fuck, this feels so good.”

He leaned backward onto his hands and sighed in pleasure.

“I’m just gonna keep that in there for a bit if you don’t mind.”

Shane looked at his bound hands and said, “There’s not much I can do about it, so keep at it.”

“Is that so?” asked Elliott, smirking, leaning towards Shane. “Huh, how about that.”

Elliott gave Shane a quick kiss and brought his mouth to his ear. He pulled his long hair behind his head and returned to nibble on Shane’s earlobe.

“Did your ears used to be pierced?” whispered Elliott into Shane’s ear.

“A long time ago, yeah. Why?”

“Such a bad boy.”

“Shut the fuck up, man” said Shane, smiling.

“Well bad boy,” continued Elliott. “Do you think you can fuck me like the little bitch that I am?”

Although Elliott’s ass had fully taken in Shane’s dick, Shane replied by driving his hard cock even deeper.

“There you go, little fucker. You like this bitch’s ass?”

“Don’t confuse the two,” replied Shane. Elliott furrowed his brows.

Shane continued, “You’re not a bitch, you’re a slut: there’s a difference. You’re my fucking slut and you’re going to take every inch of my cock.”

Elliott grinned widely and began to pound his ass onto Shane’s crotch. Once Shane got the rhythm, he met every drop of Elliott’s ass with a thrust, moving deeper and deeper into Elliott’s hole.

Elliott had been holding back his moans, letting only a whimper or two escape from between his tightly bitten lip. But as Shane’s cock moved deeper and deeper into his hole, and as its unforgiving girth was repeatedly slammed against his prostate, he finally couldn’t hold onto his moans any longer. The squeaking of the mattress springs and the slamming of the headboard onto the wall joined Elliott’s wild moans as his long hair bounced in ecstatic frenzy.

Shane stopped suddenly. “Fuck, I can’t take this anymore.”

Elliott stopped too and breathlessly asked, “Huh? What’s the problem.”

“Can you untie me?”

Elliott quickly unbound Shane’s hands and feet.

Shane grabbed Elliott and threw him face down onto the bed. He then grabbed Elliott’s waist and pulled him onto his knees. Shane dug his thumbs into Elliott’s fat, pale ass and spread the cheeks apart. He spat once onto Elliott’s already wet hole and drove the spit into the hole with his thumb. He felt Elliott’s body tremble around his finger.

“The fucking slut likes it, huh?”

All Elliott could manage was a small whimper as he eagerly awaited Shane’s cock. How warm it felt spreading out his hole.

Shane ripped out his finger, grabbed, his throbbing cock and drove it into Elliott.

“Oh, fuck me, fuck me,” cried Elliott.

“Absolutely,” responded Shane, holding tight to Elliott’s waist and slamming his hole up and down his stiff dick.

Shane had almost slipped into a trance. His pleasure had so finely accumulated to his cock, that he lost feeling from the rest of his body, from his thick thighs and hips as they helped dig his cock deeper and deeper into Elliott’s hole, to his hands and arms as they continued to work Elliott onto his crotch. The monotonous sounds of Elliott’s moans and the bed, Shane stared through the window into the far distance where the sea met the sky. A bead of sweat journed down his face and snapped him back.

He looked over Elliott’s broad back. Layered over the broad columns of muscle were beads of sweat. The nape of Elliott’s neck was darkened by sweat. Obeying a sudden urge, Shane reached across the span and gathered Elliott’s hair into his fist. Shane held the hair and pulled Elliott’s head back.

Shane rose from his knees and onto his feet to get better access to the entirety of Elliott’s hole.

“Fuck,” said Shane. “I like riding this slut.”

“Oh, yeah…” Elliott squealed. “I’m gonna…”

“No you’re not,” replied Shane. “You’re not gonna cum yet, you fucking greedy slut. You gotta earn it.”

Shane pulled out his cock and released Elliott’s hair from his grip.

“Wha...why?” was all Elliott could manage.

Shane flipped Elliott over onto his back, threw his legs into the air, and plunged his dick back into the wet hole.

“I want to see my slut’s face covered in cum,” smiled Shane.

Shane drove his fucking into overtime pounding Elliott. Elliott reached for his cock but Shane swatted it away.

“Let me do the honors.”

He grabbed the limp dick and pumped it in his hands.

“Oh fuck...I’m gonna…oh fuck…oh fuck…”

“Here’s my cum to help you out.”

Shane pumped his load deep into Elliott right as Elliott shot his load. Streams of cum flew over his stomach and chest onto his face. Shane was shocked by how much cum continued to spray onto Elliott’s face and hair, practically coating his bulging pecs.

Elliott relaxed and brushed his hair out of his face, getting globs of cum stuck in the stands.

Shane rested onto Elliott’s chest and licked a drop of cum from his dark red nipple.

“You liked fucking your slut?” asked Elliott.

_Yes._


	29. The Trouble With Pegging Elliott pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Elliott discuss the consequences of their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Shane's time with Elliott.

As the sun arrived to shower the sea in streams of red and pink light, Elliott rested his head against Shane’s chest and traced the purple chest hair with this forefinger. 

“Fuck,” said Shane. “I’m gonna be late. What time is it?” 

“It’s not that late,” responded Elliott, reaching to the bedside for his wristwatch. “It’s half past six.” 

“My shift begins at seven thirty. Or, maybe it’s eight? Fuck, what day is it even?” 

Elliott smiled at Shane. Who would have thought that pathological irresponsibility could be so cute and endearing. Elliott backtracked on that thought when realizing he technically did not have a job, and so he would fall even further below Shane in the constructed hierarchy of his judgment. 

“It’s Friday, Shane.”

“Yep, then I have to go in today. I was hoping that some strange metaphysical event had occurred while we were fucking, so rendering today a Saturday.” 

Elliott laughed in appreciation at the thought. 

“I like the way you think. I can barely write my way out of most of my plotting. I’m currently stuck on how to get Matilde out of her most recent scrape with danger: locked inside her drawing room with the fiendish Duke du Berge.” 

“Just have her lie about having to go to work when she really doesn’t. Speaking of which…” Shane slowly began to rise.

Elliott laughed and slapped Shane chest to say, stay put. 

“Shut the fuck up, Shane. But really, did you have fun last night?”

Shane’s voice was beginning to strain. “Yeah, I did.” 

Elliott’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. It just sounds like you’re going to ask to do it again.”

“As a matter of fact, I was, Shane.”

Elliott lifted his head from Shane’s chest and sat with his legs crossed to face the turn of events.

Shane, exasperated, looked from side to side.

“What do you want me to say?!

“Well,” began Elliott, “I guess nothing now.” 

“Look, I had a great time, I just don’t liked getting locked down into some sort of agreement.” 

“I don’t want to fucking date you, Shane.” 

“I know, I know. I’ve just been burned so many…”

“I’m not falling for this; I’m a writer: I know bullshit when I see it.” 

“I’m not bullshitting you. Well, kind of. I’m a sensitive guy, Elliott. I’m only saying this outloud and so directly because you had me tied up for half of last night so the bar for vulnerability is pretty low.” 

Elliott began to sense something like truth coming from Shane. 

“I’m not playing the proverbial ‘gridball field’ or ‘keeping my options open.’ I just...eh, what the hell. Let’s be fuck-buddies.” 

“You like someone, don’t you?” 

“Did you not here what I just said?”

“Yes, you want to be fuck buddies, and I definitely agree. And yes, I can’t wait to get fucked by you again. That your cum is still inside me has already by the bright spot to my day. Anywho, you like someone and that would make some prearrangement between us kind of strange.” 

“Well, yes.” 

Elliott smiled. “Can I guess who?”

Shane rolled his eyes and began to rise from the bed.

“Is it...Sam?” 

“What? Fuck no. He’s cute and all, but geez…”

“Ahh, I see,” began Elliott, narrowing his eyes at Shane who began putting on his clothes. “You like them moodier. So, Sebastian? I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“Been there, done that.”

“Really? You’ll have to tell me how it went.”

“Sure, sure.” 

The realization popped into Elliott’s mind. 

“It’s the new farmer, isn’t it?” 

Shane, fully dressed, walked over to Elliott and kissed him on the forehead.

“I knew it!” cried Elliott. 

“Fuck you later,” said Shane as he exited the cottage.

Elliott threw on a pair of skimpy briefs and made his way to the writing desk. He grabbed his current manuscript and chucked it into the trash. He had a new inspiration, and so began scribbling: “Shane was the sort of fellow who…” Elliott scratched out “Shane,” thought for a moment, and then wrote “Shawn.” Elliott reflected on the change. 

_ Yes.  _


	30. Gus Goes Gay pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane drinks too much at the saloon, so Emily sets him up in Gus's room. As the man undresses, Shane begins to greedily watch and touch himself thinking he is safe from notice: or was he?

Shane’s ability to pace his alcohol consumption was impeccable. Like a savant, Shane could calculate the correct amount and duration of alcohol consumption for any frame of time and the degree of wastedness he wanted to achieve. But ever since the new farmer, Mikey, had arrived, he’d been off his game. 

He’d been wasted when he hooked up with Clint, and the same for Elliott. Not that he had needed to drink tolerate their looks, as he’d been equally attracted to both, but rather their personalities, as the alcohol wore off his antisocial inhibitions. When Shane drank past his intended limit, the clinginess of Clint and the pompousness of Elliott--these were suddenly endearing, attractive qualities of the two men. 

After these brief affairs with the two men--although divergent in their outcomes--Shane had decided to return to his more skillful pacing. Yet, everytime Farmer Mikey came to the Stardrop Saloon, Shane’s nervousness wrecked his conscious control, and he ended up downing four beers an hour when he knew he should’ve had around two and a half. At that pace, he would be enjoying a constant, pleasant buzz instead of the bottom dropping out beneath him into the dark sadness that the drinking was meant to avoid.

Tonight, the farmer had dropped in for a drink with Leah. Although Mikey’s visit was brief, and he only delivered the slyest of winks to Shane, it threw off his rate of consumption, and Shane was fairly drunk by the time the saloon was due to close. 

Although he made sure to alternate between the bartenders, as the time neared midnight 11 o’clock, Emily told Shane he had probably had enough. His vision was blurry as he blinked with heavy lids. Even leaning against the wall had become a challenge. 

He could hear Emily in a charged discussion with Gus, of which he could only hear Emily’s part: “I can’t take him to my place; it’s too far away...I can pick him up tomorrow morning...Well, are you strong enough to carry him…” 

Before he knew it, he could feel Emily’s arm loop through his own. He’d assumed at any moment he’d feel the cool night air, but Emily took him past the jukebox and into the hall behind the bar. Although he stumbled, Emily guided him into an unknown room, with a bed and sofa. 

Emily dropped him onto the sofa, propped a pillow behind his head, took off his shoes, and laid his feet across the armrest. 

“Are you going to be sick?” 

“No, just drowsy ziz’all.” 

“OK, sweetheart,” she said with a worried expression. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead and was out the door. And soon, Shane was out like a light.

***

Shane awoke to the sound of a door shutting. Although he could barely keep his eyes open, he saw Gus enter the room-- _ his  _ room--he now realized. He must have only been asleep for an hour or two, but the interval had brought Shane into something nearing sobriety. 

Gus must’ve assumed he was asleep, for he soon began undressing in the dim lamplight.

_ What the fuck,  _ was all Shane could think. Even if Shane had assumed a relative stranger was asleep, he wouldn’t so boldly undress unless he knew for sure he wouldn’t be seen. But older men, Shane had learned, were comfortable with their bodies and nudity in ways guys his age weren’t.

Despite never thinking of Gus in that way--other than the moustache, which, like other facial hair, Shane loved to feel against his hole--Shane couldn’t help but look. First came off the jacket, then the sweater, then his undershirt. 

The man was pretty flabby, and Shane suddenly felt his cock begin to stir at the sight. As the barkeep was folding the many layers of clothing, moving back and forth from the stool that stood in the middle of the room back to his bed. Shane gazed at all the fat: the love handles, the heft of Gus’s chest as it drooped over the shelf of his belly as it hung over the waist of his pants. He loved all the smooth roundness of Gus’s body but for the dusting of chest hair in the cleft between his chest and on his lower back. 

Shane’s cock became rock hard once Gus began unfastening his pants. Shane slowly moved his hand to the growing bulge to avoid Gus’s detection. Shane understood the risk of being caught grabbing his cock while a grown man undressed, but he knew the reward was that much sweeter: when else would he get this live opportunity? 

The slacks came down to the ground to reveal a beautifully fat ass straining at Gus’s white briefs. By the lamplight, Shane could see the shadow of Gus’s ass crack. He could feel the smoothness of Gus’s ass on his tongue. To his delight, as Gus faced him, the man adjusted his cock, and when he turned back to the bed, he began to pulled down the lower part of the briefs as they were riding up his huge ass. 

Gus turned off the lamp and crawled into bed. Shane relished the opportunity to silently jerk off in the dark. Just as he maneuvered his hand beneath his underwear, and just as he grasped his cock, he heard the voice from the bed say, “I saw what you were doing.” 

Shane froze: he’d been caught. Before he could find the right words, Gus continued, “Well, are you gonna get up here or what.” 

Shane’s face flushed with excitement. 

_ Yes.  _


End file.
